Parenthood
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: They've overcome many obstacles: aliens, robots, invasions, men with guns, aliens disguised as men with guns. But now comes the biggest challenge of Sarah and Matts lives...something more terrifying than alien apocalypse! Warning: Adult content in places!
1. Honeymoon

**The second spin off the series, this one is probably the most 'adult' story i've done. There won't be a lot of 'vs aliens' in it but hey, some other time. **

**This is a Sarah/Matt story and will progress through the lives of all the characters. ****I'll try to be tasteful but I haven't really done this before so bare with me!**

**If there's a chapter I think is a little more 'mature' than others then I'll leave an (m) in the chapter select or something.**

**Okay (deep breath) here we go...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARENTHOOD<strong>_

**ONE: Honeymoon**

The jet glided across the clear blue skies; far below it was the deep blue sea, the Caribbean islands doted all around. The jet then began to descend towards the largest island, Cuba. The jet gently descended near Guardalavaca and settled in a large open area. As its engines cooled down, writing could be seen down the side, writing that looked like someone had graffitied the military carrier jet. The words read: Just Married.

The front doors slowly opened and the front ramp lowered to the ground, and the newlyweds stepped out into the Caribbean sunshine.

Sarah took a deep breath and smelt the fresh north Atlantic breeze as it gently blew her hair.

Matt came down the ramp after her, accompanied by Sergeant G.T. Buster. General Monger second in command and trusted comrade. He had been drafted to Area 52 after the Crowe fiasco.

"We'll establish a perimeter around the Caribbean and make sure you two are left to enjoy your honeymoon in piece," said the sergeant, "Anyone with a camera will get the same treatment as the previous crashers."

General Monger had placed a fifty mile no-paparazzi zone and ordered that anyone who pestered the happy couple would have their memories erased and new ones installed, making them forget their previous lives and live a dead end existence in another country.

That was why Derek Dietl was now working in Spain as the guy who cleared up after the bulls under the name Dick Doofus.

"Thank you, Sergeant," said Matt. "So you'll pick us up in two weeks then?"

"Affirmative, one last thing, what you want done with this lot?" the sergeant motioned behind him and a large back bag the size of a truck was wheeled down the ramp. On the front was written 'Hers' and in the side pocket was written 'His'.

"Oh, I'll take that." Said Sarah.

She picked the bag up and threw it over her shoulders; to her, it weighed the same as an ordinary rucksack.

"Right, we'll see you in a fortnight then?" Matt asked the Buster.

"Correct, have a pleasant time."

The sergeant turned and entered the plane as the doors closed behind him, the jet roared into life again and ascended. The happy couple watched till the jet was out of sight.

Sarah knelt down and picked up her husband and beamed at him, "I still can't believe any of this is happening!"

"Believe it, gorgeous," Matt smiled back, "Now it's just you, me and the Caribbean sun."

Sarah placed him on her shoulder and made towards the place where they would be staying.

Obviously, finding accommodations for a fifty foot woman was impossible. But, with co-operations with Monger and even the President, the Golden Shores Hotel had managed to make special arrangements; a large canopy was erected at the side of the hotel and overlooked the sea. It had long white sheets like the curtains on a bed on all sides providing complete privacy.

After Matt checked them in to the manager, the pair made their way into their 'hotel room'. They had done a good job on the place; obviously it wasn't as elegant as a normal hotel room but it had everything they needed. A bed big enough for Sarah and more, a large wardrobe and dresser with a TV on top and a curtained off area that was most likely the bathroom.

Sarah unloaded the backpack onto the bag and unzipped the side pocket with 'His' written on it, she reached inside and pulled out a suitcase that had all of Matt's clothes inside. She placed Matt on the bed and handed him his suitcase.

Whilst Matt made his way over to the giant wardrobe, Sarah unzipped the rest of the bag that contained her own stuff; she looked over to her husband who was putting his clothes in special compartments in the wardrobe made just for him. She didn't want him to see what she had, not yet.

Soon Matt was unpacked and was checking out the bed, which had been nicknamed Emperor-sized bed, the next size up from Kings-size. Sarah hadn't finished unpacking yet.

"Why don't you check out the beaches whilst I finish here?" she asked him, "I'll catch up with you."

"I'm sure you will. Okay, see you later."

Climbing down, Matt made his way out of the suite and onto the white beaches; the sun had made it hot to stand on bare foot but he could bare it. Most of the holidaymakers were further up the beach and Matt didn't feel like walking into a sea of people. The other way seemed a lot quieter, he couldn't see anyone in sight, so he decided to go an explore the endless path of white sands.

Two hours later and Matt was a good few miles from the hotel and, what seemed to be, civilization itself. He thought this was the perfect place to sit down, relax and take in the view before him.

Leaning back on a palm tree, he watched as the sun descended into its late afternoon stage. The sound of the waves and rustling of trees swaying in the wind was all he could hear.

As time went on, the sea slowly crept in and the yellow son was starting to turn orange as it ebbed closer towards the horizon. As Matt watched, he began to feel vibrations as his hands lay in the sand. The vibrations came one after another, almost like the beat of a drum.

He smiled; he knew his wife was coming, the vibrations were Sarah's footsteps in the sand, coming this way. He got up and walked onto the beach so she could see him and he could see her, and the sight nearly made his eyes blow out of their sockets like party poppers.

There was Sarah, coming down the beach in a red bikini; she smiled at her husband's reaction. She'd been waiting to see the look on his face.

Matt's mouth went up and down, words followed soon after, "I…that…you look…incredible!"

"Aw thanks," Sarah knelt down next to him, "you know something; when I was normal sized I never used to like red but since turning giant I think it really suits me,"

"Amen to that."

Sarah beamed at her husband, "So…now that we're here, how about a swim?"

Matt got up, "You really think you can keep up with me?" he joked, "I've been workin out ya know?"

Sarah stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Bring it on," she said.

Matt whipped off his shirt and ran for the waves; he got up to his waist and dived right in. As he surfaced, he could hear Sarah's footsteps crashing into the waters behind him and then, almost with ease, Sarah ran past him as he continued swimming outwards. Obviously she had to go further out as the water only came up to her knees where he was. Matt continued to pound the waves as he swam after his wife. But it wasn't long before she was out of sight.

Matt carried on till he was almost a quarter mile out, his arms ached and his lungs burned. The waters were calm, he looked all around but he couldn't see Sarah anywhere, where had she gone?

He suddenly felt a rush of water beneath him like he was beneath a geezer. Something was coming towards from underneath, maybe it was a shark?

Before he could react, something large came right underneath him and raised him out of the water, he clung on for dear life as he rose then fell onto a wet soft surface.

"Matt?"

Matt opened his eyes and realised he was lying on top of his wife's head. She didn't seem to realize he was there; she looked all around like he had earlier.

"Matt?"

"Up here." He said.

Sarah's hands rose out of the water and plucked him off her head, bringing him back into the water in front of her.

"Oh sorry about that," she chuckled, "I was trying to appear just in front of you but I was a little off."

"Just a little bit." He said, "Were you underwater the whole time?"

"Yeah, I never really tried before but because my lungs are bigger it means I can hold my breath for a lot longer. I was underwater for I guess 14 minutes, then I saw you on the surface and tried to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that!" he laughed.

The sun was now tapping the horizon and the first stars were starting to appear.

"Looks like we'll have to head back." Said Matt.

"You must be exhausted, here…"

Sarah lifted him out of the water again and placed him back on top of her head. Then slowly she began to swim back to shore with Matt sitting on her head with his arms out stretched.

"I'm king of the world!" he joked.

Sarah eventually crawled onto the beach and placed her husband back onto the warm sand, "Thank you riding the U.S. Titana. I hope your trip was enjoyable?"

"Oh it was," Matt smiled.

Sarah placed her hand on her shoulder as she rotated it, "Ngh, think all that swimming has seized me up," she said.

"Anything I can do?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said, she laid down on her front, "Could you loosen me up?"

Matt cracked his knuckles and climbed onto his wife's back; it was like standing on a bouncy castle and was difficult to stay standing so he got down on his knees in order to stay upright.

Sarah raised her hands behind her back and undid her bikini strap, leaving Matt with a bare, slippery and rather sexy body to massage.

Sarah moved her arms under her head and rested on them, "I'm ready, honey."

Matt decided to begin with the shoulders, he slid over to her shoulder blades and placed his hands on her right shoulder and gradually applied pressure as he moved his hands in a circle.

"Mmmm," purred Sarah, "that's the spot,"

Matt applied more pressure and rhythm to his efforts, Sarah let out small moans of happiness with each circle. Matt then moved over and began massaging the other shoulder; to him it was like pressing into a mountain of dough that always returned to its original form when he removed his hands. Sarah was enjoying her massage treatment, she hadn't had a massage since visiting a spa with her mom many years ago, she was in total bliss.

She looked over her shoulder to look at Matt, "Er dear? I think you need to go a little lower," she said.

Sarah felt him slide slowly down her back, using his whole body to massage her back. Sarah felt really relaxed, so relaxed she felt she could fall asleep almost straight away. Then Matt stopped and Sarah felt him get to his feet, she looked round and saw him marvelling her butt.

"Phew!" he whistled, "What a butt!"

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Hey, I can't help it, _I like big butts and I cannot lie…"_ he quoted.

He then grabbed her bikini bottom and pulled himself up; it was like standing on a bouncy castle. Sarah wanted to tell him to carry on rubbing her back but the feeling of him on her rump felt just as exhilarating.

Matt then started to lightly jump up and down on her left buttock, he then jumped higher and landed on the right side, he then began interchanging from cheek to cheek. This made Matt feel the happiest he had been all day and secretly Sarah was enjoying it too.

But soon Sarah had had enough and decided to end his little game, she shifted slightly making Matt slip and fall between her cheeks, she then clenched and trapped him between her large mounds.

"Looks like _Baby Got Back…"_ Sarah smirked.

"Alright alright, I'm done!" said Matt, raising his free hand, "Just please release me!"

Sarah did so and freed him from her derriere; he slid off as she straightened her bikini bottom and did up her top. Matt walked round to her face and the couple kissed.

"So, overall was I any good?" he joked.

"That was…so good." She sighed happily.

The sun had now disappeared behind the horizon, leaving just a darkening orange glow. Sarah picked up her husband and placed him on her shoulder as she stood up.

"Come on darling, we better get back, I gotta wash this salt out of my hair!" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I want everyone who's reading this to please read I.'s story 'I Am a Believer'.<strong>

**Why: cos I said so.**

**If you don't: expect a knock on your door in the next 10 minutes!**


	2. Locals

**TWO: Locals**

They had been on honeymoon for a week now and Sarah and Matt were enjoying every day. When they weren't on the beach they were exploring the beauty spots and trying out all tourist attractions.

They explored the land away from the beaches and visited local areas; the locals were pleased to see them. They also joined a boating tour of the surrounding coasts (Sarah had to swim alongside).

And every night, the Golden Shores had a fiesta outside in the large gardens surrounding the hotel. There were dances, fire breathers, musicians and foods of all kinds. Sarah and Matt sat on the outside of the area so as to not get in anyone's way but they were still very much a part of it. One lady even gave Sarah a hair band with a large flower on it so she could put it in her hair.

The next day Sarah was on the beach closer to the hotel, her fellow holidaymakers were never afraid of her or pointed and stared, they acted as if she was just another person relaxing on the beach.

Matt was with a bunch of other people taking Jet Ski lessons. Obviously she couldn't take part so she decided to stay on the beach and get a bit more tan.

After a while, Sarah was slowly drifting off to the soft splash of the waves and the sound of people having fun.

"Excuse me?"

Sarah opened her eyes and looked to her right, through her sun glasses she could see a small girl, around 9 years of age, smiling at her. Who could only be her mother stood behind her.

Sarah sat up, removed her sunglasses and smiled at them, "Hello there." She replied.

"You're the big lady who saves the world from the nasty creatures aren't you?" the girl asked innocently.

"That's right," she smiled.

"I'm sorry about this," said the mom, "She really wanted to talk to you."

"It's okay," said Sarah, "I don't mind."

The girl held out a large colouring book and a felt-tip pen, "Please could I have your auto…autogr…auto…"

"Autograph." Her mom said for her.

Sarah chuckled at the girl's sweetness. The mom looked on as the girl handed the book and pen to her, she looked at Sarah and mouthed _'So sorry', _knowing the book was miniscule to her.

"Right," said Sarah, flicking the book pages with her finger, "Who do I right it to?"

"It's Hannah," she said happily.

Sarah took the pen between her finger and thumb, she focused in on the book and carefully lowered the pen onto the pages, she leaned in close so she could see what she wrote.

_To Hannah_

_Hope you're having a monster time!_

_Love Titana_

Sarah pulled her head up, she was surprised she was able to write onto something that, to her, was the size of a sweet wrapper. She handed the book and pen back to Hannah, "There you go,"

Hannah excitedly took the book and saw the message she had written, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Alright young lady," said her mom, "Your dads waiting, come on!"

She took Hannah's hand and said thank you to Sarah. Hannah looked over her shoulder to the giantess, "When I grow up I wanna be just like you!" she said.

"Make sure you eat your greens then!" Sarah called back.

Sarah watched as the girl ran back to her dad, showing off her book. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later on, Matt came back along the beach, he was soaking.<p>

"Oh dear, did it not go well?" Sarah inquired.

"No it went well," Matt said, "It's just those things are more powerful than I thought. I open the throttle and _Whoosh_, I go flying off as the Jet Ski races off without me!"

Sarah covered her mouth to stop herself bursting out with laughter. Matt removed his shirt and rung it out, "Oh, whilst I was there, there was this Dutch couple and they were talking in Dutch,"

"Honey, Dutch people do tend to speak Dutch." Sarah smirked.

"…anyways, one said 'Ginormica versloeg een kwaadaardige mutant windmolen!"

"Susan? What did they say?"

"I dunno, I don't speak Dutch, but I heard Ginormica so I guess she's been busy,"

"I would have thought she'd be spending more time at home," said Sarah.

"Well I guess duty called," said Matt, "Do you think they're getting on well?"

"I hope so," said Sarah, "After all, we were the ones who played match makers. My sister and your best friend,"

"Yeah, those two really looked like they were having a good time. I told you I knew someone who might be the Mr Right for her."

"I never doubted you." She patted his head.

"Heard anything about anyone else?" Matt asked.

"Nah, no world disasters I've heard and I don't really want to hear. This honeymoon is just about you and me, no monsters, aliens, planetary domination or anything else."

"Got that right." Said Matt, sitting down and leaning against his wife.

"Ooh!"

"What?"

"You might wanna dry yourself off a bit more," Sarah told him, "I've been in the sun all day and your wet body feels like an icepack pressed against me!"

Matt reluctantly got up and reached for his towel, he rubbed himself from head to torso. He put the towel down but Sarah coughed.

"_Ahem…_You might wanna dry the rest of yourself off?" she said.

"I…I'm not getting butt naked in public!" he whispered so no one else could hear him.

"Oh relax…" Sarah rolled onto her side, making a wall between Matt and the remaining beach dwellers, "No one's gonna see you but me, now get that kit off,"

It was clear what Sarah was doing but Matt decided to play along, he removed his swimming shorts and began towelling the rest of himself off. All the while, Sarah never took her eyes off him, admiring her husband's body, _every_ part.

She was disappointed when it was over but Matt was wary that someone might be able to see him.

"Aww." She whined.

"Well, am I dry enough?" he asked.

"Yeah you're dry. Now get over here!"

Matt walked over and sat against her body again, he leaned his head back to look at her, "Anything happen here whilst I was getting drowned?"

"Well a little girl wanted my autograph and I just couldn't say no," Sarah could picture the happiness on little Hannah's face, "She was really sweet."

"Sounds like you've found your youngest fan?" Matt said.

Sarah let out a little sigh as she lightly felt the flower in her hair then looked at Matt, "Come on you, we got one more week before going home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Was cruising the net when I uncovered a new MvA halloween specal in the works- Monsters Vs Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots<strong>

**It was then I discovered my pants had gone Code Brown.**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**THREE: Home Sweet Home**

The jet soared through the sky back towards California, the happy couple sat relaxed inside. They were both nicely bronzed by the Caribbean sun. Matt was fast asleep in one of the seats as Sarah lied back against the planes hull, admiring the wedding ring on her finger. It had taken a while to make, given the size of the brides finger, it was 24k gold with a ruby the size of an ostrich egg and had smaller sapphires around it. Sarah thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she looked at the sleeping Matt, well almost.

Sergeant Buster emerged from the cockpit, "Mrs Steel, we will be arriving in Modesto shortly,"

"Thank you," said Sarah.

The Sergeant returned to the cockpit and closed the door.

She reached over and lightly tapped Matt on the leg; Matt stirred and groggily opened one eye.

"Honey, we're almost there," she told him.

Matt stretched in his seat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "D'you think they managed to…" he paused to yawn, "…to finish it on time?"

"We'll have to wait and see," said Sarah, but secretly she was brimming with excitement, what was soon to come would be the greatest wedding present of all.

The jet started to tilt and sway, indicating they were coming in to land; Sarah held on to an overhead strap and to Matt as the jet landed with a _bump_.

The front doors hissed and slowly lowered, allowing sunlight to flood the cargo hold. Sarah briefly shielded her eyes till they were adjusted to the increase in brightness; slowly she stepped out of the plane with Matt and were greeted by two familiar figures, Sarah's sister Susan and Matt's friend Nathan West.

Sarah and Susan ran to each other and hugged, "Wow, you sure you didn't stay close to the sun?" asked Susan, admiring Sarah's tan.

Matt finally caught up to his mate and the pair shook hands, "How've you been, mate?"

"Very good, but we can talk about that later," Nathan looked to Susan, "Suz, think we'd better show them now?"

Susan nodded and gave the thumbs up to the plane, Buster saluted from the cockpit and the jet roared into the sky once more, behind where it had been was what Sarah and Matt had been dreaming of.

The couples jaws dropped and their mouths stretched into the widest of smiles, Sarah nearly screamed in excitement.

Standing before them was a modern bungalow that was blown up to the size so to Sarah it looked normal sized. She threw her arms round Susan, "Oh thankyouthankyou!" she cried, sounding like Hannah.

"Come on," said Susan, "Lets show you around,"

They walked through the front door into the living room; it was modern looking with white walls, leather sofas, a cinema-sized TV and terrace doors overlooking the ranch Matt worked at, the garden merged with it meaning the occasional horse would stroll through.

Nathan led Matt to a lift that took him to Sarah's level and entered a human sized kitchen, "We knew that neither of you were skilled in the cooking area so the Docs mad those food replicas you had on Area One, one for you and one for Sarah," he said, pointing to a larger replicator next to the giant dining table that sat under the kitchen balcony that overlooked the living room.

Sarah walked over and peered inside, the balcony was level with Sarah's chest, "Wow, its gorgeous!" she said.

"There's also a fridge freezer in there with bare essentials," Susan added.

Sarah took another sweep round the living room, this was only the first room but she was already in love with it, Susan decided to talk through the rest of the house.

"There are catwalks built into the house so Matt can move from room to room more easily, there's an on suite bathroom, a master bedroom with smaller bathroom and closet and a spare room to do with what you see fit."

Sarah was trying hard not to cry, "It's…perfect," she squeaked through her fingers.

Matt too was most impressed, not just with the house itself, "I can't believe you guys managed to finish this in two weeks!"

Nathan grinned, "Some of us require less sleep than others, and we wanted to make sure you two had a place to call home when you came back, not to spend married life back in Mongers place."

"Everyone helped, me, Nathan, your mom and dad, my mom and dad, the guys, Eclipse, the folk of Modesto, Monger and his men, someone said even the president laid a brick before throwing his back out!" said Susan.

Sarah peered through the terrace doors, "How's the garden look?" she asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," smiled her sister.

"We'll stay here," Nathan called.

The girls walked out through the glass doors and into the large open garden. Nathan opened the fridge and handed Matt a beer, "Bare essentials." He repeated Susan's words.

Matt took the bottle and the mates leaned back on the granite worktop, Matt waited after a few mouthfuls then asked, "So how are things with you and Susan?"

Nathan had been Matt's friend for years, they had actually been friends since high school and moved to Modesto at around the same time, Nathan was also Matts best man at the wedding. Nathan also had his own bar, Clocks, named after the famous Coldplay song. When it was heard the owner was dating Ginormica, people starting coming in from all over the country.

"Things are going well," said Nathan, "We're taking things slowly, no rushing or anything,"

"Understandable." Said Matt, like Susan, Nathan had also suffered heartbreak in relationships, his wife of 5 years suddenly running off with another man, this made them feel like they had more in common, but also scared about going into a relationship again.

"You two are made for each other, you've both been through harsh times but you can pull each other out of those dark times and start looking forward," Matt told him.

"Like I said, we're taking things slowly." Said Nathan, "And what about you and your wife, have you two…" he whistled.

Matt knew what he was getting at, "No, we've only ever gone as far as foreplay, it's mostly cos of Sarah, she's afraid that she might…"

"Crush you?" said Nathan.

"I was gonna say 'hurt' but I guess we can use your word," Matt sighed.

"Guess we're both taking things one step at a time," sighed Nathan, "Oh well, here's to good things happening to those who wait." the pals clinked their beers together and carried on drinking.

Later on, Susan walked back in with Sarah behind her, "Alright mister," she said to Nathan, "Let's leave these two to settle in."

Nathan set down his empty beer, "See around the bar sometime?"

"Sure, see ya, mate." The two friends shook hands and Nathan walked over to the balcony, jumping over the side and landing in Susan's palm.

"Right, we'll see you two later." Said Susan.

The pair walked out and closed the door, leaving the couple alone in their new house, Sarah leaned against the balcony, "I still think I'm dreaming!"

"If this is a dream then I never wanna wake up," Matt beamed at her and she returned the smile.

"I'm gonna check out the bedroom," she said.

"I've gotta learn the network of these catwalks and tunnels so I'll see you in a while?" said Matt, Sarah nodded and made her way to the bedroom.

The bedroom looked just like any ordinary bedroom but to any ordinary person it would be gigantic, the dresser and stools were as tall as trees and the bed was the size of a football field.

Sarah walked over to the closet and opened it, inside were a wide range of clothes all specially made by highly skilled tailors; her red uniform was also there, it had been restored to its former glory after being used on so many occasions, it now looked brand new.

Sarah closed the closet door and walked around the room, on the dressing room table was a large book with a note on it:

_Here's the cherry to put on your cake_

_-Susan xxx_

Sarah peeled off the note and on the cover it said: _Wedding of Matt + Sarah_

Sarah opened it and gasped, it was full of pictures taken at their wedding, she hadn't expected them to be processed yet.

Above the headboard of the bed was a shelf and from it, Matt emerged from a doorway, "Aha, so this is where that tunnel leads to!"

"Matt, the wedding album's here!" Sarah said quickly.

Matt was surprised but excited as he jumped off the shelf and onto the large soft bed, he bounced for a moment till Sarah sat next to him and placed the album on the bed, they opened to the first page:

The first photos showed Sarah being walked down the aisle by her father, obviously there was no church big enough so a special one had to be built, the friends and families sat in special seats that were raised thirty feet in the air and left an open gap down the middle, meaning Sarah could walk down the aisle with her dad holding her hand.

"You look radiant." Said Matt.

Sarah wore a strapless silky satin gown, drop basque waistline with delicate pearl beading and a tiara letting her golden blonde hair cascade down her back. Matt wore a traditional tux as did his best man Nathan, his dad, and Sarah's dad. Monger had turned up in his smartest uniform and cap, his men provided the guard of honour.

"Oh and there's one of the bridesmaids," Sarah pointed.

A picture showed the four bridesmaids posing with the bride; they all wore matching silk peach dresses. Susan stood happy with her sister and Roxanne, Michelle and Natalie.

When Dr Mantis had opened up to other worlds it left a permanent tunnel linking the four worlds together. Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket worked tirelessly to create a stable connection between the four dimensions, now they could interact and drop in to see each other whenever they wanted.

"Oh, look in the background of that one!" said Matt.

In the photo of everyone dancing at the reception which was held in a dressed up Area 52, in the background was Fang and Eclipse making out, thinking no one could see them behind the curtains.

"Guess that's three happy couples then?" smiled Sarah, looking at another photo of Susan and Nathan being introduced to one another by her and Matt, more photos showed them talking and laughing.

Another photo showed just the newlyweds dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Sarah held Matt close to her as _High_ by _Lighthouse Family_ played.

"I never wanted it to end," sighed Sarah, beating Matt to it.

The final photo showed everyone who attended with the happy couple in the middle, Susan, Michelle, Roxanne and Natalie next to them and all normal sized guests standing on platforms in front of them, behind them was Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua. On the far sides were the other monsters from Area One, the mermaid triplets and Ness in a water tank, happily floating. On the other side was Gryphon, both pleased for the couple and for setting foot on the mainland after years of solitude on the island. Warhead did not attend.

After going through the photos again and again, Sarah lied back on the bed, taking in all the memories of recent weeks. Matt joined her.

"Well," said Matt, "Home Sweet Home."

* * *

><p><strong>This will be the last chapter I upload for a while, too busy being on holiday an all.<strong>

**Will post again soon as I return.**

**(puts on cloak and walks into the sunset)**

**Peace out yall!**


	4. The Bedroom Scene 'M'

***Bursts into room. Firmly locks door***

**Phew, I think I lost them. Oh, hellos again! ****Well I return and instantly I post an 'M' chapter, I tried to be as professional with this as possible. Even the title, I wanted to cleverly title it 'S & M' but decided otherwise. For those who are not adults and those who are only pretending to be: skip this chapter.**

**Rest assured I have not included any 'rude' words related to cursing or body parts. So please don't comment on how (or if) this chapter is too 'naughty' for you, I'm having enough (ahem) trouble as it is.**

**Trust me, this chapter does mean the story is moving forwards, thats why I wrote it. Gotta go...I'm being followed by mysterious chickens!**

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR: The Bedroom Scene<strong>

The couple had been living in their new house for a month now and life went on as usual. Every day they would get up early and head off to work, Matt would walk down to the ranch, given how it was just next door. As well as that, Matt was training with a motor racing team, he had always liked watching Formula 1 and wanted to have a go, turns out he was a natural behind the wheel of a Formula 1 car.

Sarah meanwhile had gone back to her regular job, working with Susan and the other monsters to fend off threats to the planet. They were more global now, travelling all over the planet to aid anyone in serious need, it spread the team out but certain tasks only needed the monsters suited to the job.

They had also begun to assist in missions in outer space, Avenger Mk3 had been prepped and whenever a problem occurred amongst the stars the monsters would investigate, led by Eclipse who knew her way around the galaxy.

Just the everyday lives of an ordinary couple.

One night, Matt was at Nathan's bar, Clocks, most of the locals were laughing and having a good time as Matt sat at the bar, talking to Nathan.

"…then I caught them doing 'it' in the bathroom!" said Nathan.

"Geez, what'd you do?"

"What'd you think? Threw em out onto the street and I said, 'I don't care if you left yer pants in there, you ain't coming in again!', and they walked off in the rain!"

"A little bit harsh don't you think?"

"What? I gave the pants to charity, once I cleaned them, how can that be harsh?"

Matt just chuckled as he sipped his beer, he had a brief look round, "Something's different," he said.

"Noticed did ya? Got m'self a business partner," Nathan said proudly.

"Really? Who?"

"Susan, obviously! Thought we'd run it together, felt this place could use a woman's touch," said Nathan.

Matt looked around, he noticed there were leather sofas in the far end of the bar, a more homely and relaxed area to sit and drink. There were also more pictures on the walls that used to be bare, it really brightened up the place.

"Also, she can bring more of the booze in by hand," Nathan added.

"I'll bet she does," said Matt, "So you two are gradually getting there?"

"Yep, like I said, one step at a time," Nathan said. "How's Sarah?"

"Came home today covered in soot, said an alien explosive had landed in Chicago and Dr Sprocket hadn't defused it properly, it spluttered and blew up in her face, Doc said she was lucky as he had defused it from a 'going nuclear' stage to a 'slight bang' stage."

The two continued to talk and laugh about their days events, eventually Matt finished his last bottle, "Right, gotta get back to the 'little woman'." He said.

"See ya around, mate." Said Nathan.

Matt stepped out of the bar into the crisp, night air. He began making his way down the streets of Modesto towards his house.

When he got in he found the lights off and no one in the living room, "_She must be in bed._" He thought.

He took the elevator up to the kitchen and then took the walkway that led to the bedroom. When he stepped onto the headboard shelf Sarah wasn't there, the lights were dimmed and there was movement in the bathroom.

"Sarah?" he called, "I'm home!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" came Sarah's voice.

Matt took off his clothes till only his boxers remained; he jumped off the shelf onto the giant, soft pillow below. He slid down and walked a few feet down the bed, waiting for his wife to come out.

The door opened and Matt's expression matched the look on his face on the first day of their honeymoon, only this time he staggered back and fell on his butt.

Sarah leaned against the doorframe, wearing a red silk nightie; she gave him a kinky smile.

"Had a nice time?" she asked.

"I…we…it was…" was all Matt could muster.

Sarah walked over to him, "As I was soaking in the bath I thought about how you've made me the happiest girl in the world and I thought I should say thank you by giving you a little present…"

She began crawling on the bed like a cat till she was over Matt; she sat on her heels with her legs on either side of him. Matt gawking at the towering beauty smiling down at him, "…me."

She leaned forward and pressed a pad in the wall, the room had an inbuilt entertainment centre which meant they could bring a TV out of the ceiling or listen to music from speakers in all four corners of the room, _I Wanna Go _by _Britney Spears_ began to play.

And Sarah began to give her husband the world's biggest lap dance.

Matt was in absolute lust having his wife seductively dance on top of him, "Oh baby, don't ever stop!" he said.

"Ooh, is the little man enjoying the show?" Sarah said cheekily.

"Little man?"

"Yeah, I'm the amazon goddess and you're my slave, and you've got to do as I say," she grinned.

Matt stood up and grinned back, but his was more sneaky, "Oh yeah? Well the little man knows his goddess' weakness," he said.

Sarah frowned but in a flash she knew what he meant, suddenly Matt ran right under her till he was looking up her nightie, he then jumped up and began climbing up her body. All that could be seen was a lump steadily going up her dress, Sarah tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Matt, no…wait…you know I'm really…ah…stop…a-ha-HA-HA-HA!"

Sarah was ticklish and Matt was showing no mercy as he tickled her stomach, Sarah burst into a fit of giggles.

"HA HA…MATT, I….HAH-HAH…PLEASE…."

Matt continued and Sarah's eyes began to water and her cheeks began to get sore as she laughed out loud.

"…I CAN'T…HEE-HEE-HEE….TAKE MUCH MORE….AHA-HA…"

She toppled over and landed on her back, still howling with laughter, her tears now soaking her burning cheeks. She knew he wouldn't stop till he heard what he wanted to hear.

"…HA-HA...OKAY OKAY…HEH-HEH-HEH…YOU WIN…HA-HA…I SURRENDER!"

The tickling ceased and Sarah could finally lower her sore cheeks; she was exhausted from all the laughing. She could feel Matt climbing up her body till finally his head emerged between her breasts.

"Do you submit?" he asked.

Sarah raised her arms in defeat, "Do what you want with me. I am at your mercy."

Matt crawled out of her nightgown and kissed her lower lip, Sarah responded and the two passionately caressed each other's lips. Matt then pulled back and looked at her lovingly, "I think you know what I want to do?"

Sarah looked reluctant, "Are you sure? Cos I'm so…and you're very…what if I…?"

"We'll never know unless we try, babe. Trust me, after all, I trust you."

This made Sarah feel a little better but she was still a little uneasy, he was right though, "Okay…let's do it."

Matt kissed her chin and slid down onto the bed, he walked alongside her body till he reached her legs. Sarah drew her legs up to her body so she could create an archway for Matt to walk under; he went through and arrived between her legs again. He paused for a moment, looking at the cave of wonder before him, before slowly going in.

Sarah just laid her head back as she called down to him, "Just do your best, I know you won't be able t-Woah!"

It was unlike anything Sarah had ever felt before, raw energy coursed through her body making her moan loudly. Her heartbeat sped up and her breath became heavier and faster. Whatever Matt was doing, she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, yes," she whispered, her mouth dry. "Oh, yes. That feels good. That feels so good. More, please-more."

So Matt obliged and began doubling his efforts, Sarah's body began to squirm as she dug her fingers into the bed sheets. Gasps of pleasure left her lips as she closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure she was receiving. More energy began rocketing up her spine and exploding at the base of her skull. Her body began to shudder and shake as her grip on the bed got tighter.

A sound of clinking and rattling reached her ears, she turned her head and opened her quivering eyes, items on the dresser were vibrating and jumping around. Sarah's shaking was making the whole building shudder, if she carried on she thought she was gonna shake the entire place to the ground.

The pleasure was building up inside Sarah, it was like pressure and it was becoming too much. She had to release that pressure soon or she thought she would explode.

"Ohhhh Matt! I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I…I…I…ahhh-ahhh-AHHH-_AHHHHHHHHH_!"

She cried out as her hips bucked in orgasm. Matt shot out like a cannonball and landed on the giant pillow, he was dazed at the sudden ejection but he knew it had been worth it. Sarah was in full body orgasm, she tried to lift her head so she could look at her husband, "Are…you…o-kay?" she panted.

"Never been better!" he said.

He slid down the pillow and walked down the bed again, narrowly missing Sarah's flailing arm as her whole body continued to spasm. When he reached her head she had finally come down from the heights she had been sent, she looked at him, out of breath and rosy cheeked but a large smile on her face.

"That was…unbelievable!" she said.

"You're tellin me!"

"Thank you. I never thought I'd feel anything like that. You are incredible!"

"Oh go on," he said modestly.

"I mean it, no other person could ever be half the man you are,"

"True, seeing as half the people are girls,"

Sarah giggled, "I can never be without you, Matt."

"Right," Matt rubbed his hands, "Now we know sex isn't off the table, fancy another go?"

"Not tonight, Darling. That was great and everything but if we carry on I feel I might pass out. Tomorrow, definitely."

She could see Matt was secretly disappointed, she gradually sat up and picked him up in her hands, "But that doesn't mean the night has to end," she said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you do that for me, and now it's your turn."

She placed him on the pillow as she hung over him again, she stood on all fours and slowly began to lower herself down, her lips drawing nearer and nearer towards his manhood. Matt put his hands behind his head.

"Oh _yeah_."


	5. I'm Sorry, What?

**Been to the gym...really tired...ne energy left!**

**Must...post chapter...before...**

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE: I'm Sorry, What?<strong>

Weeks passed and every night Sarah and Matt made love, now knowing that differences in height no longer made their lives complicated in any area, they didn't hold back. Every night they would try different positions, every night they went wild and every night Sarah would shake the foundations of the house. It became such an issue that they brought in specialists to check the house's integrity, pretending that it was to see if it could survive a hurricane. Once that was cleared it was back to business.

Sarah stirred as her eyes slowly and groggily opened up, her blurred vision slowly coming into focus. She was on her side and Matt was snuggled up next to her, she smiled as she carefully looked round to check the time, it was 6:55am. She had to get up for work.

Not wanting to wake him up, she gently lifted her hand off Matt and quietly slipped out from under the sheets and walked over to the dressing room table. She sat on the stool and looked into the mirror, the morning light from the overhead window allowing her to see her reflection clearly. She had no make-up on and her golden blonde hair that was usually wavy and tidy was all tangled and wild like a caveman's, "_Real attractive, Sarah._" She said to herself.

She got the hairbrush that had steel bars in it, capable of brushing her hair without snapping, and unknotted her long locks till it was back to its shiny, full-bodied look, "_There, that's better._" Though something seemed amiss but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She walked into the closet and looked along the rail of clothes for her red uniform, she finally found one of the three that she now owned and took out the nearest one. As she got dressed she noticed that there was an unusual tightness around her chest as she did up her shirt, maybe it had shrunk in the wash seeing as this was the outfit she wore when a giant sea monster attacked a waterpark, she got soaked to the skin at least three times that day.

Once changed, she tiptoed towards the door, blew her sleeping husband a kiss and crept out the door. After washing in the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen and got herself some breakfast from the replicator, still feeling sleepy she turned on the radio to see if any interesting news was on.

"…_and there is still no explanation from seismologists about the recent seismic activity in California, the tremors are often small and barely noticeable but experts fear this could be the beginning of a larger earthquake like the San Francisco quake in 1906. Experts are yet to pinpoint the epicentre but are saying it could be right in the middle of the state…"_

Sarah hurriedly switched off the radio, feeling a little embarrassed now. Seems when Matt rocked her world, she rocked the rest of the world. Feeling it was time to get going she got up off her chair, to her surprise she realised she had eaten twice as much as she usually had in the morning, maybe she was just hungry. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Fortschritt Technologie Firma (Advance Technology Company)<em>

_Undisclosed location, Germany_

A German company that specialized in making advanced technological breakthroughs had gotten a little out of hand and created a robot that could take other mechanical devices and add it to its own using Nano technology. It was now a seventy foot rampaging machine that was tearing the factories around it apart.

The monsters had been called in and were first on the scene; Monger's men had set up a temporal camp outside the facility next to some large woods. Sarah and her friends, Link, B.O.B, Rex, T.O.M, Dr Sprocket and Susan were tackling the giant machine to the ground, only for it to throw them all off.

Link crashed into the back of a pick-up truck followed by T.O.M. Sprocket landed in a pile of rubble and Susan and Sarah landed on an empty warehouse, demolishing it. B.O.B however stuck to it like glue, the machine thrashed violently but the blob stuck fast.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm wearing him down!" he called.

He then found a crack in the machines head and slipped inside. The machine began to spark and smoke as the blob began to short-circuit the robots brain, the robot however still refused to go down.

Susan and Sarah got out of the wrecked warehouse, dusting themselves off and seeing the robot dancing around in frustration. Sarah brushed her arm when suddenly she started to feel giddy, she must have hit her head harder than she thought in the warehouse, but then her surroundings started to spin faster and faster, she couldn't focus.

"Right," said Susan, "Now it's distracted, we can take it down and dismantle…"

Something hit Susan in the back, she looked round and saw Sarah had collapsed onto her; she spun round and caught her sister before she hit the floor, "Sis?"

Sarah didn't respond, something was wrong. She picked Sarah up and looked to the others, "Hold the fort, I gotta take Sarah to base!" she told the others.

Rex, who had landed in a bundle of chains and ropes had only just untangled himself and was now dragging the machine to the ground. Dr Sprocket began using his tools to dismantle the limbs whilst Link and T.O.M just pounded it repeatedly.

Susan carried the unconscious Sarah out of the facility and into the camp where numerous army tents, jeeps and the carrier jet were stationed. Sergeant Buster was surprised to see the giantesses return, "Casualties?"

"Sarah just fainted!" Susan told him.

Buster guided them into the jet where the army medic waited for them with a scanning machine Dr Cockroach had invented that could perform many different scans all in one. Susan laid Sarah against the cargo bay wall and sat down next to her. The doctor switched on the machine and it began scanning the golden haired giant.

She began to stir and then gradually she came to, puzzled as to how she had ended up back inside the jet. A jeep backed in with a barrel of water on the back, Susan picked it up and handed it to her, "How do you feel?"

"Weird, I've been feeling weird all day, last thing I remember was standing behind you facing that robot, I felt giddy and…voila!"

"You blacked out and collapsed into me, you frightened the bejesus out of me!"

The medical scanner beeped, signifying it had completed its scan of Sarah.

"What's the deal, doc?" Susan asked the medic.

He checked the read outs on the monitor, "No sign of head trauma, no broken bones, minimal bruising…"

"Looks like you're okay," Susan told her.

"Thank goodness, but what's been causing these weird things to happen to me?" Sarah asked.

"You're pregnant." The medic said.

The girls looked at him with a start, wide eyed and mouths open. The doctor didn't look away from the screen, he was only reading what was displayed, and he didn't seem fazed at what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sarah finally managed to say.

"The tests say you are three weeks gone." He said.

"Are…are you sure? I mean…you're not mistaken are you?" she asked him.

"I'm just reading what it says on here, this was built by a technological, slightly-insane, genius. It doesn't make mistakes on something like this," the medic finally turned away from the screen and looked at the gawping women, "Congratulations." He said and walked outside.

The two just sat there for a moment, thunderstruck. Finally Susan came out of her facial freeze and looked at Sarah with an ever widening smile.

"Oh Sarah…" she squealed and threw her arms round her sister.

This brought Sarah out of her own shock and she returned the hug with cries of laughter and joy. Finally they separated, both crying and beaming, "I can't believe it…I'm gonna be a mom!" she said.

Saying this made Susan cover her mouth, saying it made it sound even more real, tears spilling onto her hands. The sisters hugged each other again, not letting go for nearly ten minutes, by then they had calmed down. They wiped their wet cheeks and leaned against the cargo wall, Susan reached out and placed her hand on Sarah's stomach, "I can't believe there's a little person inside you now!"

"Neither can I." said Sarah, "But how is that possible? I mean, Matt can make love to me and all but how was he able to get me pregnant?"

"I dunno, that's something to figure out later. But first you gotta tell _him_ the good news!" said Susan.

"Omigosh!" she realized, "I'm gonna have to tell him!"

A short time later the pair stepped out of the jet just as the other monsters returned, carrying bits of the now dismantled robot, Rex carrying the head in his mouth.

"You alright, my dear?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" said Link.

"Oh…it's nothing, I'm fine!" said Sarah. She didn't want them knowing just yet.

"She just hit her head." Susan covered for her. "She's gonna have to go back."

Another jet landed nearby, ready to take Sarah back to Modesto.

"So soon?" asked Sprocket, "I need help looking at the internal workings of this malevolent mechanical menace!"

Link turned to Sarah, "Take me with you!" he muttered.

Sarah chuckled as she waved her friends goodbye and boarded the plane, throughout the journey Sarah rehearsed how she was gonna deliver the news to Matt, but however many times she played it in her head she just couldn't get the words right.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the jet arrived on the outskirts of Modesto. And Sarah made her way back to the house, Matt would have already gotten back from work, she took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

Matt was sitting on the giant sofa, when he saw his wife enter he switched off the TV with his remote, he had his own remote as Sarah's was the size of a surfboard. He was surprised to see her back so soon.

"That was quick, I thought a giant killing machine would be an all day job?" he asked.

Sarah didn't speak; she just sat down next to him, never taking her eyes off him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just let me…"

She reached over and placed her hand behind him, he was puzzled. Sarah had gone over the moment a thousand times and decided to cut to the chase, "Mattimpregnant!" she said at once.

"Scuse me?" he said.

"I'm pregnant." She slowed down.

Matt just looked at her, his expression not changing, then he suddenly collapsed into Sarah's hand behind him. Sarah swallowed, waiting for an answer, or anything at all, from him.

"Matt?"

Moments passed, Matt looking like a conference was going on in his head. Then all of a sudden he sprang up, scrambled up her arm and threw his arms round her neck, laughing.

Sarah was caught unawares but then she placed her hands on him and joined in the laughing. Eventually he let go and she held him in front of her teary-eyed face.

"I…I can't believe it…you're…you are…" he struggled for the words.

"Yes, I am." Sarah smiled.

"That makes me a…a…"

"Yeah, it does."

Matt blew out his cheeks, the initial shock had diminished and he was back to normal, though still brimming with excitement. "This is excellent…but, how was this even possible? I mean, size differences and all,"

"I don't know," said Sarah, "But it's happened!" she put her hand on her stomach.

"Damn, I must be good!" Matt said to himself.

"Oh, you are," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him, "How about we have a little celebration right here on the couch?"

"If we're gonna celebrate shouldn't we invite the oth…oh, I see what you mean!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Passes out*<strong>


	6. Dr O Harman

***_Regains conciousness_***

**Ugh...is it that time already? Alright...next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>SIX: Dr O. Harman<strong>

_Monster Headquarters, Area 52_

_Location: None of yer business!_

The giant robot had been dumped in the center chamber, the parts spread out across the floor. The German scientists responsible for its creation were now going through the wreckage, trying to determine what had gone wrong; Dr Sprocket was aiding them as were B.O.B and T.O.M to do the heavy lifting.

A scientist called to the blob and tomato, "Die Core-Prozessoren unter diesem Schrott! Wir müssen sie raus!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming! Where's the moose?" asked B.O.B.

"Schnell! Schnell!" said the scientist.

"Never mind about the smell, where's the moose?" said T.O.M.

Dr Sprocket just face-palmed himself at the two's idiocy.

But elsewhere in the facility there was talk about something far more important, Sarah's pregnancy. It hadn't taken long for the news to spread, their parents were ecstatic at the thought of becoming grandparents. Monger and the monsters (including the three other dimensions) were next to learn of the news and soon after it had spread halfway around the world.

The monster's living room was buzzing with excitement; Susan, Link, Fang, Eclipse, Dr Cockroach and Rex were all sat with Sarah and Matt, overjoyed at the news. B.O.B and T.O.M hadn't understood what was going on and had been sent to help Dr Sprocket and the Germans instead. Through the window was the central chamber where the scientists and robot fragments resided.

General Monger had gathered a bunch of doctors, medical not scientific, to give Sarah a medical check-up seeing as she hadn't had one since becoming giant. They were just waiting for the doctors to call to say they were ready.

Her friends were all smiling and happy for the couple, "Most delighted to hear of this joyous event." Said Eclipse.

"Certainly so, congratulations, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach.

Rex woofed in agreement.

"Knew you had it in yer!" Link said, lightly punching Matt in the arm, "Yer must be some kinda Superman or something!"

Matt rubbed his arm and looked at his wife, neither of them still didn't know how Matt was capable of getting her pregnant, given that at her perspective he was quite 'small'.

"Nothing so crude, Link." Said Dr Cockroach, "The explanation is very simple…"

"It is?" said Sarah and Matt together, both listening intently.

"Every single cell of Sarah's form is fused with the Quantronium element, everything the element fuses with is organic and that includes anything that enters her body as well. Food isn't part of the human body; it keeps the body going but is not a part of it. When Matt's *_ahem*_ entered Sarah's body the Quantronium supercharged them, thus making it possible to get Sarah impregnated."

"So his little swimmers became Olympic athletes?" asked Fang.

Dr Cockroach just sighed and nodded.

"Well that clears that up," said Sarah.

"Heard anything from Roxanne and the others?" Susan asked her.

"They're all thrilled but don't have enough time to visit just now." Said Sarah.

Monger flew in on his jet pack, "Ms Miller, they're ready for you."

Sarah got up and turned to Matt, "Sure you don't wanna come in?"

"I'll just be in the way, don't worry, I'll be fine here." He said.

Sarah smiled and walked out the door, as she passed another window overlooking the center room, she could see another scientist yelling at B.O.B.

"Nein! Nein!"

"You must be crazy! There ain't nine moose's in here!"

A conveyor belt carried Sarah along the massive corridors, soldiers and members going about their usual business as she passed by. Soon she stopped by what used to be a large cell for monsters; it had been converted to look like a doctor's office, with an enlarged table/bed, desks and other medical equipment lining the newly painted white walls.

Many doctors were lined along the tables, waiting for Sarah to enter. One female doctor, who Sarah assumed to be in charge, stood in the middle of the group. She was a dark skinned woman in her forties. She had frizzy dark hair with several blonde streaks. She seemed unafraid of Sarah, unlike some of the other doctors whom none had ever had a patient like this before.

The female doctor stepped forward, giving her a reassuring smile, "Hello sweetie, my name is Dr Harman."

"Uh…hello." Sarah said, a little nervous.

"There's no need to be afraid, dear," said Harman, guiding her to sit on the bed.

Sarah walked over and sat on the end, Dr Harman walked in front of her, her smile remained unchanged, "And how are you feeling today?"

"Okay, all things considered," said Sarah.

"Well, we're here today to make sure that you and your baby stay that way and that no abnormalities occur during your pregnancy. First we'll be starting with a medical examination of you,"

"I had one just after I was turned into a monster," Sarah told her, remembering Dr Sprocket examining her to see if he could shrink her.

Harman leaned forward as if someone on the outside was listening, "Not to be so brutally honest, Dr Sprocket isn't very good on human physiology other than to remove brains,"

Sarah was about to respond but after a moment she realised she had a point, Dr Sprockets testing was a bit rough and rushed, not to mention pointless seeing as he had failed to make her normal again.

"We'll be doing a more thorough examination, but if there's anything you are unsure of just let me know, okay?" Harman said.

"Okay, Dr Harman," said Sarah.

"You can call me Olga," she said.

Several docs turned to look at her; no one had ever been allowed to call her by her first name before, patient or colleague.

"Right, let us begin with the basics," said Harman.

Sarah watched as Dr Harman stepped into a scissor lift and drove it in front of her. Then the scissor lift rose up, bringing Dr Harman up to Sarah's face. She picked up a long, thin plank of wood, "Can you bring yourself closer to me please?" she asked politely.

Sarah shuffled forward till her chin nearly touched the footplate of the lift, Harman held out the plank, "Say: aaaaah."

Sarah complied and stuck out her tongue, Harman placed the plank on the pink surface and then shone a torch into her mouth, getting a good look round, "Very good," she took the plank off and Sarah closed her mouth.

The giantess looked at the other doctors, they weren't going near them except to get charts and equipment for Dr Harman, "Is everyone else afraid of me?" she asked Harman quietly.

"Mostly yes, but not because of you, dear. I've made it quite clear that if any of them look at you the wrong way I will see to it that their nether regions get surgically removed. You're my patient and am seeing to it that you get treated with the same amount of decency and respect as any other patient."

Sarah smiled, she liked Dr Harman.

Dr Harman placed the plank by her feet and held onto the torch, "Now, bring your eyes closer to me,"

Sarah crouched slightly, bringing her eyes level with Harman, "Let me know if this is too bright?"

Dr Harman shone the torch into Sarah's left eye then her right, "Perfect vision," she concluded, "Your eyes are exactly the same shade as your sisters."

"You know Susan?" asked Sarah.

"I've been her doctor since she was little-er. Every cut on the leg or bump on the head and she would come to see me, mostly for the sweet she would get at the end, she was always brave, never a tear,"

Sarah was surprised by this, "So is this why the General recruited you?"

"It is, now turn your head,"

Dr Harman checked Sarah's ears and then returned to the mouth, asking her to cough, almost getting blown off the scissor lift in the process. Soon the basic check-up was done. Harman slowly lowered the scissor lift down.

"We're gonna ask you to stand on the scales next, please," she said, pointing to a shining metal plate at the other end of the room, some doctors were already standing there by the screens.

Sarah got up, walked over and stood on the plate; it let out a slight creak and then numbers started flashing on the screen a doctor was looking at next to her.

"24,000 lbs." said the doctor, "That's round about 12 tons."

Sarah felt embarrassed having her weight called out to everyone in the room.

"That's not possible," another doctor said to Dr Harman as she made her way over, "At her current size, she should be nearer towards 50 tons."

"Are you calling me fat?"

The doctor looked up at Sarah's angry face, his own face drained of colour as he turned to Harman again, he didn't notice Sarah wink at Harman. "Of course he isn't," she reassured Sarah (secretly smirking) and keeping the pale doctor from fainting. "But it is remarkable that at your size you only weigh the same as a truck."

"I have a hypothesis," another doctor stepped forward; he was white haired with a full beard, almost a Santa-Claus lookalike, "The element within her improved every attribute of the body, height, strength etc. But at that size, gravity along with increased weight would be torture and would greatly restrict movement and could cause serious pain. So I'm guessing the element not only increased her height but reduced her weight gain, if she were normal size she would probably be as light as a feather."

"This could be possible," said Harman.

Sarah thought it was the most successful diet she ever could have had without knowing it.

"But with the introduction of another life inside her, could this throw the energy out of balance?" Harman asked the white haired doctor.

"Possibly, the pregnancy could trigger a reaction in the Quantronium; it could relinquish its duty in keeping Ms Miller's mass limited and instead protect the unborn child,"

Sarah listened close to the doctor's thoughts, the doctor then shrugged, "It's only a theory though." He reassured her.

"But is still possible," Harman said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens with that one. Right now, you can step off the scales,"

Sarah stepped off and was led back to the bed, Dr Harman walked to a control panel next to it, "Now we're gonna need some further medical tests, blood pressure, heartbeat and so on, if you could take off your shirt,"

Sarah slowly began to take her t-shirt off, she looked around and saw the other doctors were looking down at their feet or at their desks, she also saw Dr Harman's stern face looking in their direction, making sure none of them made even a glance at her.

Since her wedding, her wardrobe had extended greatly, including underwear. So when she took her shirt off she was now able to cover her assets with her quadruple H bra.

Dr Harman pressed a switch and the bed started to descend, catching Sarah by surprise. "Just lie back and relax." said Harman.

Sarah did so, lying back and flicking her long blonde hair from her shoulders. The bed finally reached the floor and she could feel someone scramble up to her head.

"Don't worry," said Harman, "It'll just be me, the others will be keeping their distance if they know what's good for them,"

"Why are they even here if they're not even allowed within hundred yards of me?" asked Sarah.

"They're merely here for file keeping, second opinions and heavy lifting. It's really just you and me during this check-up." Said Harman.

"You know I could help you with the heavy lifting?" said Sarah. She could hear Harman laughing.

"I'm sure you could, dear. But we'll do all the heavy work; you just relax,"

Sarah closed her eyes and felt something small and cold touch her chest, she flinched slightly, she guessed it was a stethoscope.

"Too cold?" came Harman's voice.

"Yeah,"

"Sorry about that, though come to think about it…"

Sarah could feel Harman climb up her shoulder and gently crawl across her chest, and then she felt her head pressed against her chest right where her heart was. Harman soon withdrew and crawled off the giantess.

"Didn't need the stethoscope after all, heartbeat is fine,"

Other doctors soon came over with a large strap which Sarah guessed was for checking her blood pressure. They strapped it on her arm and began monitoring the results on the screen.

"110. Acceptable."

"Good," said Harman, "You can take that off now, dear."

Sarah removed the strap from her arm and saw more doctors wheeling a giant scanning looking device towards her.

"We've done all we can for you, medically. Now it's time to see if we can get an ultra-scan." Harman said.

The doctors wheeled the x-ray style device over Sarah till it dangled over her stomach, she stayed absolutely still. Turning her head slightly to look at the large monitor the doctors were gathering round.

Dr Harman nodded and a doctor activated the machine. The ultra-scan emitted a blue light over Sarah's stomach and the monitor flickered on, but there was only greyness.

"Increase the power," Harman told the doctor.

But no matter how high he turned the dial there was nothing showing up on the monitor. The white haired doctor stroked his beard.

"Seems I may have been proven correct," he said, "Your skin is much denser so we got the best technicians to design this ultra-scan to scan through your skin and get a good look at your child. But the Quantronium it seems has created an extra protective field of its own around the foetus. It's doing exactly what I thought,"

"And we can't get a look at your child. Sorry, dear." Said Harman.

"It's okay," said Sarah, "Just knowing its safe is good enough for me."

"We'll have to take this back and get it upgraded, again. Might take a while though. Anyways, that's it. You're free to go."

The bed was raised up again and Sarah pulled on her shirt, "Thank you, Olga."

"Anytime, sweetie. And if you have any problems or worries, just come see me."

"I will, thank you." She smiled and made her way back to the others.

As she passed the window overlooking the central room, a German scientist was shouting at B.O.B and T.O.M, "Sie biede sind komplett Trottel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love Language Tools!<strong>


	7. Loose Women

**Damn writers block...trying to stop me...won't let it...**

***_Hits head with brick_***

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN: Loose Women<strong>

Matt slept soundly under the sheets with his head against the large, soft pillow. His mind drifting through nothing but happy thoughts. He had his back to the window so the morning light couldn't stop his dreaming. Until something else did…

The bed suddenly shuddered and then the bed springs creaked, the commotion forced Matt to open his eyes. Groggily, he turned over and saw Sarah was not there. He sat up and saw the bathroom light was on, the sounds coming from it told him what was happening.

Five minutes later, Sarah emerged from the bathroom. She staggered in, hand on her stomach and looking drained. She groaned as she sat back on the bed.

"Feeling better?" he said.

"A little. Being pregnant is hard on your tummy!" she moaned.

However, an hour later there was no evidence to suggest Sarah had been sick. Matt watched from the kitchen as Sarah got more and more food out of the replicator, since becoming pregnant Sarah wasn't holding back.

"You're gonna make yourself sick twice in one day." He told her.

"Mi cunf helf it!" she said with her mouth full, "Mi juff cunf shto eatin!"

It was half an hour later when Sarah had finally finished; there was the litter of many different kinds of food scattered on the floor. Sarah cleaned it all up, feeling a little embarrassed that she had behaved like a pig.

"Well at least I'm not getting any weird cravings." She pointed out.

"I'd say food _is_ your craving!" said Matt, "The weird ones are most likely still to come."

Sarah looked round, the amount she had eaten, if she carried on like this for the next 9 months…

"Matt, would you still love me if I was…?" she didn't want to say the last word.

"What kind of question is that, eh? I've told you that I'll always love you no matter what you look like, short, tall, thin, fa…big-boned,"

"Smooth dodge," she said.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Now five weeks gone, Sarah was sitting outside in the field in front of the house, the horses were not afraid of her and the young ones even came up to sniff her. Sarah always loved horses; she used to ride them when she was little.<p>

The ponies that licked her fingers and let out little whinnies just melted her heart.

Matt stepped outside carrying his change bag with his racing gear in; he was due for another practice at the track. He walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her knee.

"You being all motherly to them?" he asked.

"They just seem to like me," said Sarah.

"Maybe they can see a good mother when they see one,"

Sarah looked down at Matt and smiled at him, Matt however was checking his watch, he looked up to her again.

"You sure you're alright with me going out, cos I can cancel if you want?"

"No, no," Sarah insisted, "It's an important meeting and you gotta be there, I'll be fine."

Matt checked his watch again, then made his way over to the drive where his car was stationed, being the only one who used it; it wasn't a luxury or sporty car, just a pick-up.

The horses then looked up from their grazing and casually trotted away, Sarah wondered what had made them all move on. Then, down the path, Sarah could see Susan walking towards her; she had Eclipse on her shoulder.

Sarah was surprised, pleasantly surprised, "Hey, Sis!"

"Hi, Sarah, don't get up!" she said, and sat down next to her.

"What brings you here?"

"Matt called and said you might want some company," said Eclipse.

Sarah looked over to Matt, he was bunging his bag into the passenger seat, "Really, Matt, I said I'd be fine!"

"It's more of a surprise, actually!" he said.

Sarah frowned, then all of sudden she couldn't see as something covered her eyes, they felt like hands, "Guess who?" came a voice.

"Michelle?"

The hands withdrew and Michelle stepped in front of her, the two girls screamed as they hugged each other, they hadn't seen each other since the wedding.

"I can't believe you're here!" said Sarah, overjoyed.

"Well here I am!" said Michelle, "We gotta lot of catching up to do!"

"Not without us you don't!" came another voice from down the path.

"Roxy! Nat!" cried Sarah, ecstatically.

Roxanne and Natalie came walking down the path towards them, Natalie was still wearing her green uniform, she had just come back from a mission before heading to their dimension.

"We're not too late are we?" asked Roxy, "This was the time Matt asked us to arrive?"

Sarah looked at her husband; he had a sneaky grin on his face. "How long have you've been planning this?"

"Ages. Had to find out when everyone was free to visit. Thought you could have a girls-only day or something." He said.

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do, right?" Michelle said to the others.

"Okay, I'll be back tonight, you ladies have fun!" he waved to them, got in the truck and drove off. Sarah watched till he was out of sight.

"He's some fella, eh?" asked Roxy.

"The best." Said Sarah.

"What does a girls-only day involve?" asked Eclipse.

The six women sat outside and talked for hours, mostly about what they had been doing over the last few months. Roxanne had just finished her three day climb of Mount Everest; she had her film crew in her back pack filming the whole thing. Michelle was currently doing photo shoots for next year's calendar and Natalie was still working for the US government, she wasn't allowed out in public as they were still afraid of her after she rampaged through San Diego.

They talked as the sun slowly sailed through the clear sky. When the temperature slowly began to drop they made their way inside, the three guests were amazed at the house, Michelle collapsed onto the bed to see how soft it was, while Natalie toyed with the TV, forgetting the last time she had been able to watch a television set. Roxanne tried out the replicator, managing to get coffees for everyone, water for Eclipse as apparently she was allergic to coffee, Fang said the last time she tried it she turned red and began steaming.

They all sat down in the living room, Roxanne, Sarah and Natalie on the couch, Susan in the armchair and Michelle lying down on the floor. Eclipse sat on Susan's knee. Soon they got onto the subject of relationships. They took it in turns to tell the others.

"Since me and Nathan became business partners the bar business has sky rocketed and we're saving money on deliveries cos I can easily carry it all by myself!" said Susan. "We're thinking of using the profits to help construct a house for ourselves to live in, we were thinking somewhere near San Francisco."

"Well you all know what's been happening with me and Matt," said Sarah, putting her hand on her stomach, she was slowly starting to show, although she thought all the food she had eaten this morning was the cause. "What about you, Roxy?"

"Well, you know Jim, he was on the boat the day I became Annazon. He and I have been working together longer than anyone else on the team, and recently we've been having a…thing,"

"A thing?" asked Michelle.

"We were doing a short trip through the Egyptian desert; we arrived at the pyramids a few days before the camera crew so we just reminisced about old times, then we sorta…"

"Got it on!" said Eclipse, quickly covering her mouth, shocked at what she had just said. The others laughed however.

"Not quite," chuckled Roxy, "We both realised that two people who work together this entire time share more between them than just work, so we've recently been going out."

"I apologize," said Eclipse, "I don't know where that came from!"

"I think I do," said Susan, "Seems Fang's been rubbing off on you!"

"How are things between the warrior princess of Serene and the rapidly evolved mutant snake?" asked Sarah.

"We can't seem to take our hands off each other, nor his tail." The alien princess blushed, "We were thinking of moving to a place in L.A. I am told there are large houses there and wide open areas for Rex to play in,"

"So you two are actually living together now? That's great!" said Susan.

"We've currently been staying at General Monger's facility, but Fang says its wrong that 'home' and 'work place' should mean the same thing."

"What about you, Michelle?" Sarah asked, everyone looked at the youngest member.

"Oh, I've got three boyfriends at the moment," she said.

"THREE?" everyone said at once.

"Well my parents wanted to make sure that I was with the right guy, someone who wouldn't be with me just for the media attention. So they actually set up 'auditions' to see who would be right for me, there were thousands of guys lining up and have since been whittled down to three, we're dating separately and sometime soon I get to choose which one I feel I have a connection with."

"Woah." was all Susan could say.

"And I really like them, and I don't wanna have to send two of them away," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice," said Sarah, "What about you, Nat?"

"Oh…well…um…" Nat struggled to gather her words.

"Go on," said Michelle, "We wanna hear!"

"Well, when I'm not on a mission I am kept inside the government facility under supervision, there are patrols that go past my room every fifteen minutes. But recently there is this one soldier who stops by my door briefly, the others just walk past. He says he's just doing his rounds, but then I found out that he had secretly rearranged the rota so that he could walk past my room more often."

"Ooh, Natalie's got an admirer!" Michelle grinned.

"You should ask him out!" said Roxy.

"Oh come off it," said Nat, "Who would want to go out with me?"

"If I swung that way I'd be all over you in a shot!" said Michelle, "But seriously, after all that you've been through, you deserve to have someone in your life!"

"Oh, I don't know!" Nat said, sounding unsure.

Sarah put her hand on Natalie's leg, "Come on, do it for me. I don't want my baby to think its Aunt Natalie hasn't got anyone."

Natalie looked at Sarah with surprise, "Aunt?"

"Sure, you're all gonna be aunt's," she told all of them, "We're all different versions of each other, that practically makes us all sisters. And your family too as far as I'm concerned, Eclipse."

Eclipse smiled at her. The others were all filled with glee; they hadn't considered becoming aunties before.

They carried on talking till the light of day was replaced with the inky dark of night. Roxanne and Michelle had to get back to their realities; they had to be up early for work the next day.

Natalie was just on the verge of saying goodbye when Matt came back.

"I'll give you a call some time," she said.

"Please do, I had a great time having you all here, it meant a lot." said Sarah.

The two hugged and then Natalie put her hand on Sarah's stomach, "I look forward to seeing _you _again." She smiled.

"We gotta get going too," said Susan.

"We'll walk with you back to the facility, Natalie." Said Eclipse.

They said their goodbyes to Sarah and Matt and walked into the night. Sarah crouched down and picked up her husband as he walked in the door.

"Had a nice time?" he asked.

"Oh, it was the best! Thank you so much!" she said.

Just then her stomach growled, Sarah blushed, "I think it's time for a snack."

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Hits head with break continuosly<em>***


	8. Sarah's Dilemma

**EIGHT: Sarah's Dilemma**

It was the middle of the night and everywhere was still, in the bedroom there was the soft sound of snoring. Matt was sleeping soundly, but Sarah was twitching and quietly moaning in her sleep. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something. She gripped the sheets tightly as her nightmare came to its climax.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright, gasping for air as if she had been holding it for ages. She buried her face in her hands as Matt turned over, he could see the time on the clock, 3 am.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. Then he could see the moon light shining on her skin, she had woken in a cold sweat. "Bad dream?"

"Nightmare." She mumbled through her hands, her body still shaking as she quietly wept.

Matt scrambled to his feet and climbed onto his wife's knee, she raised her head and the tears were visible.

"Tell me about it." He said.

Sarah didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't keep this from him. She had to tell him.

"It involved me being pregnant…" she began.

Matt listened intently.

"…and I went out of control! I couldn't stop eating, I just ate and ate. And the more I ate the bigger my stomach got until it was the size of an elephant. And then came the worst parts…you and Susan appeared…"

Matt raised his eyebrows at the last bit.

"I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I just…couldn't stop myself. I-I picked you up and…and I ate you…" the tears returned in torrents but she carried on, "…then I grabbed Susan and somehow I ate her too. It was horrible…neither of you struggled, it was as if you wanted me to do it. My stomach grew so large that my feet couldn't touch the ground. And at the end…I exploded. It was…"

She sank into her hands and resumed crying. Matt looked at her, he felt sorry for her, it really did sound traumatic. He reached out and touched her hand; she slowly lifted her head till her eyes peered over the fingers.

"It was only a dream. Okay, it happens. You're not gonna eat everything until you explode. Just take a deep breath and relax." He told her. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Sarah nodded and laid back down on the pillow. Matt walked along her body till he stood on her chest. He settled himself between her breasts as she brought her hand over him like a duvet.

For Matt it was to keep him warm, for Sarah it was so she knew where he was.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midday and Sarah was on her own, Matt's parents were in town and he had gone to see them. She didn't mind, it meant she could lounge around and do nothing. Now eight weeks pregnant, she was showing clear signs as she tucked into a bucket of KFC. Getting chicken grease on her fingers as the bucket rested on her growing belly.<p>

As she contently gorged on a chicken leg, the videophone beeped. The TV doubled as a visual communicator so no phone sets had to be installed.

Sarah hurriedly licked her fingers clean and hid the bucket behind the sofa. She straightened herself and brushed off any crumbs. "Answer." She called.

The TV screen flickered and General Monger appeared, "_Good afternoon, Titana_."

Usually Monger would only call her by her monster name when there was an emergency.

"Afternoon, General. Everything alright?"

"_I'm 'fraid not, there is a disturbance in Oakland. There's a hold up in the city bank and they've taken hostages, the police can't make them budge so they've requested a monster to aid them. Unfortunately I'm fresh outta monsters as they're spread out across the world jus now_!"

"So you want me to go down there and make them surrender?"

"_You don't have to do anything, just turn up and show them that the CAPD mean business, and they'll soon come outta their hidey-hole!_"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, she had been cooped up for ages now and she needed to get out. Maybe a small mission in Oakland would do her good.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"_Atta girl, get yourself ready, the jet will arrive to pick you up in five minutes! Hup!_"

The screen flickered and switched off.

Sarah staggered to her feet and made her way to the bedroom closet, she rifled through till she found one of her uniforms. When she started getting gressed she realised how much her body had changed. Her shirt now hugged her chest tightly and her slim figure was long gone, her baby bump protruding, making her look more overweight than pregnant.

"_Definitely not gonna wear this for a while._" She said thoughtfully.

True to Monger's word, five minutes later the jet arrived outside the front of the house. Sarah left a brief note just in case Matt got back before her. She climbed into the cargo bay and with a roar the jet took off. Sarah was buzzing, she hadn't been on a mission in ages and she couldn't remember the last time she had done one solo.

* * *

><p>Sarah stepped out into the emptied streets of Oakland, there were SWAT teams pacing along the barricades of stationed police cars and vans. The Commander walked over to her, "Tis good you're here! We've evacuated the area within two blocks, the robbers say they're armed and will kill the hostages if they are not given free passage!"<p>

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just walk up to the bank where they are stationed and let them know you're there! Once they see you, they'll know they haven't got a hope, once they've given up the hostages, we'll move in!"

Sarah stepped over the blockade and walked down the streets; she rounded the corner and found the bank. The police were out of sight of the building so the crooks hadn't seen Sarah arrive.

What looked like the getaway car was parked (badly) up front. Sarah tried to peer through the windows but she couldn't bend low enough, she had to call to them.

"Give up the hostages and come out with your hands up!" she called, "You've nowhere to run!"

She noticed a face momentarily peek out one of the windows then disappear, there was then the sound of commotion and shouting. Sarah knew the hostages were still at risk so didn't dare try to break into the bank and snatch them.

She waited and waited. And then…

The doors flew open and four burly men wearing balaclavas burst out, catching Sarah by surprise. The commander was right, they were armed, but not with guns. Each of them were carrying RPG's and they were aiming at her.

"SHOOT IT!" shouted one of them, "SHOOT THE MONSTER!"

They fired they're rocket propelled grenades at the horrified Sarah. She was in a panic, she only had a split second to decide whether to shield her face or shield her baby.

The first rocket hit her stomach; miraculously it bounced off her bump and hit an abandoned taxi. The second struck Sarah's face, the light blinded her, her ears were ringing and a stinging pain could be felt all over her face.

The third one got her in the arm, forcing her to expose her stomach again. The final rocket hit her stomach and exploded, the bright light blinded her again as she staggered back.

She was in alarm, her heart was skipping beats. She felt herself all over, her arm was bruised, she had a cut on her cheek and her clothing around her belly was singed.

"No. Please, god, _no_!"

She felt her stomach, to her relief there was no bruising, no bleeding and no pain. The doctors had been right about the Quantronium protecting her baby. The only blood was from her cut cheek.

However, though she was relieved her baby wasn't hurt; her anger was surging into overload. These armed criminals heartlessly opened fire on a pregnant woman, with explosives!

She wasn't going to let these scum get away with it. She wanted to make them pay, she wanted to hurt them…she wanted to eat them!

The crooks stood there whilst Sarah was feeling herself all over, "I thought you said these things could take out those freaks!" one shouted to another.

"Not the big ones!" said another.

"Stuff it," yelled the leader, "Just grab the money and get in the effing car!"

They grabbed the sacks of cash, leaving the hostages inside the building and scrambled into the getaway car. The driver was about to put the keys in the ignition when the whole car shook, making the keys slip out of his hands.

"What the 'ell was that?"

Suddenly, two fingers pressed hard against the windshield, making it crack. Two more fingers came down on the right side and a thumb on the left. The driver recovered the keys and started the car, he put his foot to the floor but there only came the sound of screeching rubber.

Then with a sudden jerk, the car rose into the air, the wheels still spinning. The crooks held on for dear life as the car tossed and turned. The fingers repositioned themselves till they were over the roof and the thumb was underneath.

They were now face to face with the angry giantess, she could see the look in their eyes, it was fear, and they deserved whatever came next.

Unexpectedly to the crooks, she brought the car closer and closer to her face. They were starting to get hysterical, "What's it doin?" shouted one, "WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOIN?"

His question was answered as Sarah opened her mouth and sank her pearly white teeth into the bonnet, the crooks screamed as she tore off a chunk of the car with her teeth. She munched on the metal and glass she had ripped off, including rubber from one of the tyres, it didn't taste or feel bad, just chewy and crunchy at the same time, this made her want more!

She went and took another bite out of the bonnet, her central incisors catching parts of the engine and pulling them out, oil began to pour out onto the floor below. Sarah crunched and chewed, thinking about the gooey center she would eventually get to.

The crooks were flailing inside the car. They tried to get out but Sarah's hand kept the doors from opening, one smashed the window but couldn't jump out as it was too high.

Sarah brought the car to her mouth again and took a massive bite out of the car, the entire front was now gone, leaving the crook's feet dangling in the open, their seatbelts stopped them from falling out.

Sarah was eager, this is what she had waited for, she was finally gonna get what she wanted. She held the car above her head and opened her mouth, ready to catch the falling snacks and devour them whole. She shook the car to try and make them fall out.

The robbers were yelling more and more high pitched, one was about to slip through his seatbelt when another shouted, "I'VE GOTTA WIFE AND KID!"

The words echoed through Sarah's head again and again.

"_I'VE GOTTA WIFE AND KID!_ _I'VE GOTTA WIFE AND KID! I'VE GOTTA WIFE AND KID!_"

It was a wakeup call as Sarah snapped out of her trance, she quickly realized what she was doing and what she was about to do. She stood back in horror, her worst nightmare was coming true, she was starting to crave people.

She dropped the car and it crumpled to a heap, the crooks scrambled out and ran towards the police, crying out: "WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER!"

The cops hadn't seen what had happened but they thought Sarah must have done a fair good job getting the crooks running to them with their hands up like that.

Sarah was in shock, she buried her head in her hands as the tears began to flow. She walked past the commander as she past the barricade to the jet, "Take me home." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>Matt was having coffee in the kitchen when Sarah suddenly burst in, she didn't say anything, she didn't see if he was home, she just slumped onto the couch and sobbed quietly.<p>

Matt had found her letter and he figured something terrible must have happened. He put down his coffee and gradually made his way over to the sofa, he saw her uniform was blackened and burned in places and there was a bruise on her arm.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Sarah lifted her head out of her hands and he saw the bloodied cut on her face and when she moved her arms he saw the singed clothing was mostly around her stomach. He suddenly flipped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you _both_ okay?" he said hysterically.

Sarah just quietly nodded, still sobbing.

"Who did this to you? Where are they? I'm gonna freaking kill 'em…"

Sarah sniffed back the tears and she told him everything that happened. She was expecting him to back away from her in fear but instead he moved closer and held her hand in his arms.

"It's alright, it's gonna be okay. I'll go call Dr Harman; she'll make sure you're okay!"

Within the hour, Dr Harman had arrived and began examining Sarah. She told her everything that happened as she tended her bruises.

Dr Harman was patient but eventually had to tell Matt to buzz off as he was constantly breathing down her neck, she understood that he was concerned but that was no reason for being a pain up her backside. She told him his wife and child would be fine and that he should wait in the kitchen till she'd finished.

With him out the way, Harman treated Sarah's cut cheek. The giantess leaned back so the doctor could stand on the top of the sofa to reach her properly. She dabbed a cloth in some water and gently wiped the cut clean.

"Any stinging?" she asked her.

"A little, but not as bad as it was." Sarah replied.

Dr Harman could see Sarah's eyes were blood shot and puffy from all the crying, the experience had left her in a fragile state.

"You're not the first woman in the world to have weird cravings," she told her.

"But no one's craved people before!" Sarah whimpered, "I've turned into a cannibal! I truly am a monster!"

"Listen to me," Harman said sternly, "You are NOT a cannibal! You are a pregnant woman who is going through this process for the first time. Cravings come and go. Is it possible that you were craving something else and thought people would be a suitable substitute?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "I did have three buckets of fried chicken before leaving,"

"Well they do use the 'tastes like chicken' phrase a lot these days. You may have been hungering for more but the only thing around were people. You managed to resist and that means you can control your yearnings, though from what you've told me those thugs should have got what was coming to them!"

"So…my cravings aren't weird?" she asked hopefully.

Harman smiled as she finished up on her cut, "You wanna talk weird, I've known expectant mothers who craved the most ludicrous things; one hungered for washing powder, one gorged on coffee granules and another had dog food every night!"

"Did you have any weird cravings?" Sarah asked, innocently.

"Why yes," Harman smirked, "When I was expecting my son I couldn't get enough of potatoes,"

"That doesn't sound weird,"

"When they had just been dug up!"

Dr Harman let out a comforting chuckle at the memory; Sarah tried her best not to join in as the doctor began adding one last plaster to the cut.

"There you are, all fixed!" she said proudly. "Just don't touch it and it'll be healed in no time!"

Sarah sat up and looked to the doctor with tremendous gratitude, "What about the car? I have the entire front end of the crooks car inside me! You're sure the baby's okay?"

"Your digestive system will take care of it. It will take a nuclear bomb to get through that womb of yours!" Harman said, "On a different note, we're still trying to upgrade the ultra-scan without turning it into a giant laser! It'll still take a few months!"

"It's okay," Sarah smiled finally, "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, dear. But to be on the safe side I am going to tell General Monger that from now on you are not to participate in any missions, it's just too risky. I recommend your maternity leave starts now for as long as you want."

"Very well, Olga. And once again, thank you."

Matt was finally allowed back in as Dr Harman left.

Sarah got to her feet and yawned, "I'm gonna go lie down. I've had enough excitement for the next few months!" she said.

"Anything you want me to get you?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I want you. Can I have my husband by me?"

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>I.J. Girl's story has been reuploaded.<strong>

**You will read it or I'll set me chickens on you!**

***Chickens stare at you***


	9. A Gift From Beneath the Waves

**Just listening to auramagic1337's channel on youtube. His music is so relaxing and cool.**

**Oh sorry, forgot this was fanfiction! My bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>NINE: A Gift From Beneath The Waves<strong>

Sarah was now twelve weeks past and feeling it. She was worn out more often and slept more, though her nightmares had now diminished.

The white haired doctor had been correct in his theory about the Quantronium. It was relinquishing its ability of making Sarah light in order to protect her baby, she knew this cos when she stood on the bathroom scales she was shocked to see she gone from 12 to 20 tons, nearly double her original weight. She knew if this kept up, by the time she was nine months she would probably reach the 50 tons mark as predicted.

Ever since the incident, Matt was always offering to do things for her. Get her breakfast, tie her shoelaces, even brush her teeth.

"I'm telling you I'm fine," she insisted one morning when they were in the dining room.

"Come on, just let me get the chair out for you," he said.

Sarah sighed, "Alright,"

Matt grabbed the chair leg and began pulling with all his might, making no progress what so ever.

Sarah just leant upon the table, admiring her husband's thoughtfulness and amused at his efforts to move her chair.

Eventually his fingers slipped on the wooden leg and he fell on the carpet. Sarah grabbed the chair and pulled it out with ease. Sitting herself down, she leaned over and picked Matt up, "Thanks dear, I don't think I could have managed it on my own!" she smirked.

The couple had been discussing on spare room, so far it had been used for empty boxes and other trinkets. They soon got to work in converting it into the baby's room, first clearing out all the junk and then dusting it down.

Matt said he could sort out the redecorating; insisting Sarah shouldn't strain herself with work. She eventually agreed, letting him and an art college friend get on with the work.

Sarah sat in the living room, she was tucking into a large slab of chocolate when the videophone rang. Sarah knew the General would no longer be calling her missions so it couldn't be him.

"Answer." She said.

The screen flickered and Dr Cockroach appeared, "_Good evening, my dear. Hope I'm not interrupting important?_"

Sarah looked at her chocolate bar, she really wanted to finish it this instant, "No…nothing important!" she lied.

"_That's good, are you up for a little trip?_" he asked, "_Some friends are coming to visit you, we've made arrangements for them to be transferred to the Don Pedro Reservoir,_"

"Why the reservoir?" she asked. "Who is it?"

"_Our aquatic associates from Area One. They've been wanting to see you since your big news but knew you couldn't travel to Area One so we arranged to have them brought to the reservoir; it's an ideal spot for them. Plus there are some lovely views._"

Sarah was delighted; she hadn't seen Ness and the mermaid triplets since the wedding. "I'll just let Matt know and I'll be waiting outside,"

The screen switched off and Sarah entered the spare room, Matt and his arts friend were using SAE's similar to the ones window cleaners use to was skyscraper windows.

"I'm heading off to the reservoir outside of town," she said.

"There's no mission involved is there?" Matt asked.

"No, the sea monsters are there and they want to see me!"

"That should be okay, just be careful. We'll carry on with getting this painting done!" Matt said.

"I'll be alright, see you later," she smiled and waved at his friend, "See ya, Scott."

"Bye, Sarah. We'll 'opefully git dis done before yer come home!"

* * *

><p><em>Don Pedro Reservoir<em>

_One hour later…_

Sarah made her way down to the bank, leaving the jet parked in a clearing further up the hill. Eventually she reached the water's edge, it was still and calm, like a giant mirror reflecting the blue sky.

Dr Cockroach was right, the landscape was beautiful, she couldn't understand why she hadn't come here before. As she looked around, she realised something was missing…or rather someone.

"Hello-oooooo!" she called, "Anybody home?"

The water suddenly rippled and a spray of water got Sarah in the face. Quickly wiping her face she saw it was one of the mermaid sisters smiling at her. The mermaids all looked the same except for the colour of their scales; this one's tail was deep red.

"Should've known it would be you, Ruby." Said Sarah.

"Figured you could do with a cooling off after the walk down here!" said the mermaid.

"Yes, well, thank you. Where are your sisters?"

The water erupted and a long serpent-like creature rose out of the water, flippers rose around it as the water settled. "Evening, Lassie, its bin a lang time!"

Mermaids Sapphire and Emerald sat on his large, armour-plated head. They smiled with delight at seeing Sarah.

"Hey, you guys!" said Sarah, sitting down on the bank, "What's been going on since we last met?"

"Nae much pure. Went tae mah auld haem at th' loch, they're still lookin' fur me e'en thocht Ah left years ago!" smirked Ness.

"Oh, and we became parents last week!" said Emerald.

Sarah stared at them, unblinking. She wasn't sure if she heard that right, "I…er…come again?"

"Yeah, about 20 children each," said Sapphire.

Sarah's expression didn't change.

"Aye. Mah reaction was exactly th' sam!" said Ness.

"Well it's easy for you mammals," said Ruby, "You only have one at a time. We're fish; our reproduction is a little more intense!"

Sarah soon found the ability to move her face again, "So…who's the dad?"

The mermaids looked at Sarah as if that was a silly question. She realised it too. "Link?"

"Who do you think? B.O.B? Nah, Link's babysitting the children back home in Atlantis. They're all so adorable!" said Emerald.

"And being a human/fish hybrid as well, it means that once they're grown they'll be the first Atlantean's to explore the surface world." Added Sapphire.

"Wow," said Sarah, "But you all look…the same,"

"Why thank you," beamed Sapphire, "Though we certainly weren't last week, I'm telling you, there was-"

"Please change th' subject!" Ness pleaded.

The group chatted for ages. Sarah removed her shoes and dipped them in the refreshingly cool water. They talked about other creatures that existed in the deep and spread a few rumours about what had happened with Warhead, he had not been seen on Area One for weeks. Then the subject returned to pregnancy.

"How you holding up?" asked Ruby.

"It's been a little rough at times," Sarah admitted.

"Yoo're nae kiddin'! 'at looked loch a bad cut ye hud oan yer coopon!"

Sarah touched her cheek briefly, the cut had gone down considerably but there was still a visible mark that Ness had noticed. Sarah didn't want to retell it again, especially about nearly eating humans. However she had recently discovered that she now had a dislike for sea food. Something Matt still had a hard time forgetting the last time she tried some.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a slight incident, it's healing nicely!" she said.

"And the kiddo?" asked Ruby.

"Growing nicely." She smiled.

"Better be," said Sapphire, "Otherwise we risked great peril for nothing!"

"Great peril? What for?"

"To get you this!"

Emerald dived under and a few moments later returned holding what appeared to be a giant clam. She held it out and placed it in Sarah's hand.

"The Pacifying Pearl! A rare jewel of the ocean that can only be found in the deep darkness of Kraken's canyons!" the green-scaled mermaid explained.

"It's our present for you and your child!" Sapphire said proudly. "Open it!"

Sarah lightly applied pressure to the clam, it clicked and began to open. Inside was a deep-blue pearl, the moment it was opened it began to glow and emit a light-blue mist. The mist extended till it surrounded them, the more it expanded the thinner it got. Then came the sound of what sounded like whale song. It was as if the mist, the warm glow and the sounds were all washing away Sarah's stress and discomfort. She felt relaxed and peaceful, like there was nothing that could ruin her day.

The clam closed. Sarah suddenly felt back to normal, she looked at the clam in her hand.

"Quite th' sool soother isn't it?" said Ness. "Guaranteed tae turn th' most nervoos ay wrecks an' send them intae a state ay tranquility!"

"It relieves all bad vibes and fills you up with positive feelings. It works on anyone, adult and infant. If your child begins to cry for whatever reason, use the pearl to help stop the tears," said Emerald.

"This is…beautiful!" Sarah breathed, "Thank you!"

"Really pleased you like it," said Sapphire, "Would've lost our tails if it hadn't been for Nessie accompanying us!"

"Aye, hae tae keep ye thee it ay trooble dornt Ah?" said the Scottish monster.

It was soon time for Sarah to leave. She got up, put her shoes back on and waved goodbye to her friends, they were gonna stay in the reservoir till morning.

* * *

><p><em>Steel Residence<em>

_One Hour Later…_

Sarah stepped out of the jet and turned to signal the pilot that he could leave now. The jet took off into the evening sky, the horses slowly returned to their grazing after being rudely evicted by the plane.

Sarah opened the front door and walked in to see Matt fast asleep, he was covered in paint and was sprawled out on the couch as if he had just passed out. His friend Scott had evidently gone home.

Careful not to wake him, she top-toed towards the baby's room and pushed the door open, her face lit up. The painting had been completed, no wonder Matt was unconscious. The walls were painted sky blue and had clouds on them with teddy bears sitting on top.

She thought it was wonderful. All the room needed was the furnishings and the room would be ready.

Sarah walked over to the couch, picked up her sleeping husband and carried him to bed. She didn't want to wake him; she could tell him everything in the morning.


	10. Out with the Lads

**TEN: Out with the Lads**

"Mmmmm, that's so good! Oh yes, don't stop! Slower, slower, ah yes that's it!"

"Can I stop now?" asked Matt.

"You've ages till you have to go, as soon as Mom and Dad arrive you can leave." Said Sarah, "Now, how bout massaging the other foot?"

Matt was regretting being so good at giving his wife massages, she found them so relaxing that she wanted them on a daily basis. The foot massages were her favourite, not only did they help her unwind but they also made her lustful.

She was right though, he still had ages till he had to leave and this was the only thing to pass the time. It's not that he didn't enjoy giving her massages; it's just that she never wanted to stop and he did still have jobs to do.

As he rubbed her small toe, the doorbell rang. Matt left Sarah, pretending not to notice her disappointment, and opened the door. There was Kyle and Sandy Miller, both wrapped up to keep out the autumn chill.

"Ah, there's my favourite son-in-law!" said Kyle.

Matt welcomed them in, took their coats and hung them up before getting his own.

Sarah sat up and put on her socks before her parents saw what they had been doing. Her parents were thrilled to see her as she was to see them.

"You three'll be alright then?" he asked.

"You go and enjoy yourself, sweetie." Said Sarah.

Matt waved to them and walked out into the early evening, closing the door behind him. Briskly, he made his way over to Nathan and Susan's bar, _Clocks_.

* * *

><p><em>Clocks Bar, Modesto<em>

_Evening…_

It was a quiet night in the bar; the approaching autumn was making the night air frosty and much colder, many were staying indoors to keep warm or watching crummy reality shows. Loyal locals were still enjoying themselves however, drinking, playing pool, generally chatting about their day's events.

Matt was at the bar, talking with Nathan. They had arranged to have a lad's night with the other guys from the facility. Dr Sprocket could not attend, he was 'busy'. And it was past B.O.B and T.O.M's bedtime so they couldn't attend either, probably for the best.

"And just to clarify: She didn't actually eat them did she?" Nathan asked.

"No, but she should've done, having shot at her like that!" said Matt.

"Sheesh!" Nathan looked at the large clock face at the end of the room, "The others should be here soon, right?"

"Any minute now,"

Just then the door opened and Link, Karl Murphy, Fang, Dr Cockroach and General Monger walked in, they were all wearing casual clothing. It was weird to see Monger in a green jumper and jacket instead of his uniform.

"Alrigh' boy?" asked Monger, patting Matt on the back then looking at Nathan, "Scotch on the rocks."

"Coming right up, Warren." Said Nathan.

"So, not left the little woman alone have ya?" asked Link.

"Nah, she's having a quiet night in with her parents."

"And what you?" the old soldier looked at Nathan, "Where's that business partner of yours?"

"In New York, seeing if it's possible to expand the business to the east coast," said Nathan.

"And how 'bout you? You readyin' yerself for parenthood?" Monger returned to Matt.

"I can only answer that after the baby's born," he said, "I'm gonna have to get used to the fact my child will be bigger than me when he/she's born!"

"At least you'll have the one," put in Link, "Not 60 of 'em like me!"

"And how are the spawn of the Missing Link?" teased Dr Cockroach.

"They're great and all but there's so many of them and I only got two pairs of hands!" he raised his feet up to his hands. "But they're adorable, they got their mothers looks and my strength!"

"Let's hope they got their mothers' brains!" sniggered Fang to Dr Cockroach.

"Anyways, Sarah is finding it hard to adjust to this life of impending motherhood, this is gonna be harder for me, being dad to a giant baby!" said Matt.

"I'm sure you'll be a good father, dear boy," said Dr Cockroach, "A darn sight better than I was!"

"You have a kid?" spluttered Fang.

"Long ago, before my 'little experiment'. Isabelle, her name was. She was only two years of age when 'it' happened." He said sadly.

"Hadda be done, Doc." Said Monger, "I told you I'd make sure yer wife and kid would be provided for. They've been jus' fine,"

"Wait, wasn't that over fifty years ago?" asked Karl, "Then does that mean?"

"Isabelle's a mother herself," said Dr Cockroach, "The General kept me informed, her mother passed away ten years ago. She's got three kids of her own, all boys. She's a scientist too, studying geology."

"Good thing it got nothing to do with machines and dangerous experiments!" said Link.

"Yeah, but there's bugs involved, seems she does take after her old man after all," said Monger, "Something my family's always done."

Before the others could ask, Monger took out his wallet and showed them a photo inside it. There was the general, surrounded by people of all ages sitting around him.

"General? Is that…?"

"That is the family that I may or may not have. When you been around as long as I have, yer tend to extend the family tree quite far."

"Wait, so you're 90 years old, how many offspring is that?" asked Fang.

"The secret to my long life? One word: Greens. My great grand kids have just started kindergarten, my eldest our currently serving in the military for the good old U.S. of A!"

He was about to jump off his stool and salute but Karl kept him seated.

"You're off duty now, Warren!" he said.

"Here," said Nathan, handing him his scotch.

Monger sipped it in one go, "Aah, that's the mothers medicine!"

The others just sipped their drinks whilst Monger came round to finishing his story.

"I been a soldier all my life, I served in whatever world war I could get ma' hands on, I been a warden to a prison for monsters, I been fighting aliens up and down the mountain, but looking after children is the most difficult task I've ever faced. But I got through it, again and again, cos me and my wife supported each other and we made it work."

"That's right," said Karl, "When Susan was little she was an absolute handful. It was incredible how someone so small could take up so much of your time and energy. If it hadn't been for Wendy, Susie-Q would've run rings around me. As long as you and Sarah stick together you'll be fine, all of you!"

"I have no paternal advice to give, May I interest you in another drink?" asked Fang.

"I'd like that," chuckled Matt, "Thanks guys."

It was now closing time; Nathan began cleaning up as he saw the others out. The General and the monsters said goodbye and made their way back to the jet which was waiting to pick them up and take them back to Area 52.

Matt stood outside the door with Nathan, "Susan should be back tomorrow morning, I can find out if she made the deal or not,"

"Hoping the best for you, mate," said Matt, his breath visible in the cold air, "Gotta go now, Sarah's parents would've left by now! See ya, Nate!"

"Take care, bro!" said Nathan as he closed the door and locked it, switching on the _CLOSED_ sign.

* * *

><p>As Matt made his way to the house he could see the lights were still on in the living room, as he entered he saw Sarah sitting on the couch, her hands on her belly and wincing in pain.<p>

With concern, Matt ran over, climbed onto the sofa and ran to his wife's side, "What's wrong, Babe?"

Sarah jumped, she hadn't heard him come in, "_Urgh_…it's nothing…it's…_arrrgh_…"

"I'm calling Harman!" Matt said.

"No no, it's not that…_gah_…you'd better get away!" she insisted.

Matt was puzzled, then he looked over at the coffee table, on it was a polished off curry and six empty soda cans. He looked back at Sarah and could now hear a low rumbling noise that was steadily getting louder coming from her belly. It began working its way up her body.

He turned and dived in the gap between the couch arm and cushion as the gurgling made its way to Sarah's mouth, her cheeks blew out as she tried to hold it in but it was no use.

Matt covered his ears, "Fire in the hole!" he yelled.

_BBBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!_

The whole room shook as Sarah's belch sounded everywhere; Matt covered his ears as best he could to drown out the thundering roar.

Eventually the noise subsided and Matt could finally remove his hands. He peeked out from the crack in the sofa he'd hidden in; Sarah was lying back, looking exhausted but glad to get it out, "God that's better!"

She saw Matt crawl out, realizing he had heard her made her go bright red, she felt very embarrassed that her husband had just heard her let out the mother of all belch's.

The two just looked at each other for a few moments, then simultaneously they began to smirk, then the smirk's turned to laughter, the laughter then became full on hilarity.

"That's my girl!" Matt laughed.


	11. An Unexpected yet Wonderful Present

**ELEVEN: An Unexpected yet Wonderful Present**

The autumn had moved on to winter and now the land was covered in thick snow, the deepest it had been for years. Christmas time was now upon them and Sarah and Matt were outside, playing in the snow that covered their home.

Earlier in the morning they had exchanged their gifts, brand new racing gear for Matt and a large bottle of perfume for Sarah; she hadn't had much luck finding enough to put on her till now. They were sure their friends and families would love the presents they had got them. Susan and Nathan were coming over later for dinner and to exchange presents.

Matt had first made sure that the horses at the ranch were kept warm in their stables and then re-joined his wife; she was wearing a red anorak that she would normally wear on very cold missions.

Matt returned to find her building a gigantic snowman, as tall as herself. She was trying hard not to knock it over with her growing belly.

She was applying the finishing touches to it as he arrived, "There, finished!" she said proudly.

Matt had to admit, Sarah seemed to be an expert in sculpting, he could almost tell who the snowman was supposed to be, "I've never seen a giant snowy version of me before!" he said, impressed.

"Did a little art back in my school days, you never forget!" she said, "I had to make a few changes though!"

She looked down at the snowman's mid-section and Matt could see a bulge of snow poking out of it, "Er, the change being?"

"I had to make this 'part' smaller because the end kept falling off!" she giggled.

Matt laughed as well, they laughed even harder when the 'snowy manhood' fell off altogether.

As the morning rolled on, Sarah was walking around; she loved the sound of the snow crunching under her feet. Just then she felt something hit her leg, she looked round and saw Matt acting all innocent, by his feet there were signs he had been gathering up snow.

"Did you just…?"

"Nope."

"You did didn't you?"

"Nope." Starting to smirk.

"Oh you asked for it, bozo!" she said, scooping up a large pile of snow in her large hands.

Matt tried to run but got caught in the explosion of snow as Sarah's snowball landed near him. He landed face first in the snow, half buried.

* * *

><p>Susan and Nathan arrived a short while later, Nathan sitting on her shoulder as she carried a bag of presents for their friends. They arrived to find Matt digging himself out after being buried for the fifth time by Sarah.<p>

"Not interrupting anything are we?" asked Susan.

"No, just teaching hubby here to pick on someone his on size!" said Sarah.

"You gotta admit," Matt panted, "I almost had you that time!"

"Yeah, sure you did," smiled Sarah as she scooped him out of the snow.

The sisters gave a warm embrace, though kept it brief cos of the cold. Once they were inside, the warmth washed away any chills they were feeling and soon they were feeling warm and cosy.

Susan handed Nathan onto the kitchen table along with the presents and removed her black anorak. Sarah took it and hung it up with hers. The house had been decorated from top to bottom, including a massive tree that was covered in lights and tinsel in the living room, Sarah had pulled it out of the ground rather than cut it down, she intended to replant it afterwards.

Matt and Nathan went into the kitchen whilst Sarah showed Susan the finished room for the baby, complete with cot and other furnishings.

Later, the couples were all sat at the dinner table. The replicator had been updated to now include Christmas themed foods, and soon they were tucking into a large turkey, Sarah having most of it (for obvious reasons).

Once their dinners were polished off, they began playing festive activities. They played Snakes and ladders, with the guys as Sarah and Susan's moving pieces. They played charades, card games and then took turns in karaoke on the TV; Susan did a good job at _I Will Survive _by _Gloria Gaynor_.

With activities over, the guys were back in the kitchen, washing up what they could from the dinner table. The girls were sat on the couch in front of the fire, the warmth and the flickers of the flames made their eyelids heavy.

"Thank you for the presents," Sarah whispered to Susan.

She and Nathan had somehow managed to get baby clothes made for them, Susan seemed to have been in New York for more than a business meeting, she had met with top city designers who specially made the clothes.

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" Susan smiled, she put her hand on Sarah's belly, "You almost look like your nearing six months!"

"I've still got over four months to go yet," said Sarah, "But it _feels_ like I've been doing this for six months!"

"Don't worry, in a few months you're gonna have something really precious and you're gonna love it so much, even more than I love you,"

Sarah rested her head on her sister's shoulder, "I love you too, Sis."

Susan laid her head upon hers as the fires heat made them drowsy. Slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Look at those two," said Nathan, looking at the girls from the kitchen balcony, "You could make a Christmas card out of that picture right there!"

"Yeah. On another topic, how are you two getting on?" Matt asked him.

"Oh, Susan managed to get the agreement; she's one helluva businesswoman, so now we can open another bar in New…"

"Congrats an all that but that's not what I meant," Matt interrupted, "I meant relationship wise,"

"Oh, erm…well…"

"Don't tell me you two still haven't taken things further?"

"Well…."

"Not even said 'I Love You' to one another? Geez, I know you said you were gonna take things slow but that's ridiculous! Snails have faster relationships than you!"

"Look, we're just…I dunno…we have insecurities about commitment, me more than her probably. I thought I had already found the one and then she ups and leaves me, just like that! And Susan, being used and rejected like that by that prat Derek-"

"Dick Doofus."

"Whatever, the point is, both of us have been through the heartbreak hotel and neither of us wants to go through that again, we're just…scared."

"Well if one of you doesn't make the first move, then you'll be heading for another doomed relationship. Nobody can force you but one of you needs to let the other how you feel or 'this' will never happen!"

"I know, my insides keep telling me to get a grip and move on but memories of my ex keep clouding my-"

"OH!"

The guys looked over to the couch; Sarah and Susan were sitting upright, wide awake. They were both looking down at something.

"Did…has that ever...is that…?" gaped Susan.

"N-no," spluttered Sarah, "That's the first…"

Matt and Nathan made their way over as quickly as they could, taking the elevator down to the floor, running across the room then climbing the ladder up to the couch where Susan and Sarah were staring at her belly.

"What's going on?" asked Matt, "What happened?"

"Quickly, all of you put your hand here!" Sarah told them.

They all did so, Matt and Nathan putting their hands on the side of her belly and Susan's on the top, they waited, and…

_THUMP!_

Their hands all left her belly as a powerful force hit them like a sudden shockwave; Matt and Nathan were sent five feet away, landing on their butts.

Matt quickly recovered, "That…that was…"

"A kick!" cried Sarah, "The baby kicked!"

Susan screamed with delight and hugged her. Matt climbed up and knelt on his wife's bump, he waited and then another kick sent him into the air, he landed into his wife's arms and soon the three of them were in a loving embrace. Nathan just beamed at the happy scene.

"No offence, Susan," said Sarah, teary eyed, "But I think that was the best present I've ever had!"

"Can't argue with that!" smiled Susan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter promises to be a good one!<strong>


	12. Eclipse' Mistake

**Grrrrrr...someone is using a time machine, going to the future and finding out plot twists before I've written them...I will hunt them down and...and...**

* * *

><p><strong>TWELVE: Eclipse' Mistake<strong>

_Monster Headquarters (aka Common Room), Area 52, _

_Location: Still none of yer business!_

The monsters were all hanging out having a laugh, Sarah was getting bored stiff at home and pleaded that she wanted to see all her friends at the facility again. It was where most of them still resided; Link was now staying in Atlantis now, looking after his kids.

T.O.M was also out, tending to vegetation that had been destroyed in a forest fire in Australia, his ability to speak plant meant he could convince the habitation to return to life.

No one knew what was going on with Dr Sprocket, he had been missing for a while now, and all Monger would say was that he was busy.

Sarah, Matt and Susan sat chilled on the sofa, Susan had only just come back from a mission herself, helping civilians from a collapsing bridge that had been damaged by torrential flooding.

B.O.B was playing in his adventure playground behind them. Rex was fast asleep in his basket. Fang and Eclipse were on the upper platform leaning on the railings; it was the rare occasion that you would see Eclipse wearing normal clothing, a black top and jeans.

Dr Cockroach was working in his little work bench above the main monitor, books and beakers filled with different coloured chemicals lay all around him.

"…and then I said: I hope someone brought the nutmeg!" said Susan. The others laughed, except Eclipse who was still struggling to understand earth humour.

"Has Dr Harman given any updates on the ultra-scan?" asked Fang.

"Said her technicians were in the process of finishing it, sounds to me like it should be done just before Sarah goes into labour!" said Matt.

"I told them it can be done in half the time if I were allowed to help!" Dr Cockroach said, spinning round in his chair.

"Doc, didn't you say you wanted to put nuclear reactors in it or something?" B.O.B asked innocently.

Dr Cockroach sheepishly coughed then returned to his work bench.

"What does a 'ultimate scan' actually do?" Eclipse asked Fang.

"Aah…well…it…erm…" bumbled the snake.

Dr Cockroach sighed, "Ultra-scan," he cut in to Fang's relief, "Rather the technical name is Ultrasonography, is an ultrasound-based diagnostic imaging technique used for visualizing subcutaneous body structures including tendons, muscles, joints, vessels and internal organs. Obstetric sonography is commonly used during pregnancy to see the unborn child."

"Just on the tip of my tongue!" said Fang, sticking his forked tongue out.

"So this ultra-scan would allow you to see of the child is alright?" asked Eclipse. "Well I could help you with that,"

"Really? How?" asked Sarah.

"One of my people's abilities is to use our inner energies to connect with others; you know this from when I sensed Susan's soul inside the Lifestar and when I was able to heal her aching joints after being resurrected,"

"So you'd be able to 'sense' the kid?" asked Fang.

"It's worth a shot," said Sarah, turning to Matt for an opinion.

"This won't cause any…harm will it?" he asked.

"You needn't be concerned; the effect should be quite the opposite. You're going to have to turn towards me, I need to be in as close contact as possible." Eclipse told Sarah.

Sarah shuffled over to the table and rolled up her shirt, it was stretched tight and was a welcome relief when it was lifted, allowing her large belly freedom. She shifted towards the others and lifted herself till her stomach rested on the table, the _thump_ as it hit the surface caused B.O.B to fall off his climbing frame, Rex to jump out of his basket and for several beakers to fall off Dr Cockroach's desk. The table surface cracked under the weight of her bump.

"Oops, ahem…sorry." She blushed.

"Man, that's one heavy baby!" exclaimed Fang.

Sarah went deep red as Eclipse walked over to her, she rubbed her hands together and they began to glow blue. She reached out and placed her hands on the giant mound of flesh. She closed her eyes and began focusing; the flesh under her touch began glowing as well. Sarah felt her embarrassment wash away, in fact all her troubles and pains seemed to be disappearing, as if they were going down the drain. She felt warm, relaxed, at peace with everything, like there was nothing in the world that could cause her distress. She was floating in tranquillity, happy as could be, she felt so comfortable that she could fall asleep right where she sat…

…the aches returned.

Eclipse pulled away as if she had received an electric shock. Fang catching her before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" he fretted.

"Yes…that ability takes it out of you for a while," she muttered, her blue skin looking paler.

It felt awkward having all your aches and pains suddenly return to you. Sarah shifted back in her seat, trying to get comfortable again.

"Are you feeling alright?" Matt asked.

"Fine, no worse than usual," muttered Sarah as she squirmed in her seat till she was comfy. She looked to Eclipse being helped to her feet by Fang, "Did you manage to see the baby, it is okay isn't it?"

Eclipse stood on her own two feet to show Fang he was okay, "Yes, I was. And it's alright. They are both okay."

Silence. All eyes stared at the alien princess.

"I'm sorry…_both_?" said Sarah, unblinking.

"Yes, it's twin girls. Did you not know th-you didn't know that did you?" Eclipse groaned. She slapped her head repeatedly muttering '_Stupid_!'.

Sarah reached out and grabbed her slapping hand, "No no, it's alright, it's…wonderful in fact!"

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"How can we be upset? Twins! We're having twins!" she cried, the news sinking in.

Soon the others were in delight as well to Eclipse' relief. Fang put his arm round her and he looked at the happy couple, "Hey, you know what this means? Double the giant nappies!"

The reality hit Matt before Sarah, "Aw geez, I hadn't thought about that! How do we dispose of nappies ten times the size?"

"…And smell!"

"Yes, thank you, Fang," Dr Cockroach interjected, "I'm sure the couple will cross that bridge when they come to it. But for now may I offer my congratulations."

"Girls!" gasped Susan, "You're having girls! I was hoping it was gonna be a girl and now you're having two!"

"You probably didn't have to hope for that, my dear," said Dr Cockroach, "There was 90% chance it was going to be a female. Sarah's body has been enhanced because of the Quantronium and now it's doing the same for the babies, using their mother as a genetic template, it is most definite that they will take after you, my dear. With some parts of their father I guess."

"Wow." Was all Matt could say.

"God, this means I'm gonna get bigger doesn't it?" said Sarah, holding her belly in her hands, "My clothes are at their limit, I can only stretch them so far!"

"I can go back to New York and ask the designers to make some fitting clothing," Susan offered, "I guess I'll have to go back anyways seeing as now I need to order the baby clothing again."

"I'm sure Sarah will be able to cope with what she's currently got," Matt reassured her, Sarah looked at him objectionably, "Well you've got way too many outfits in your closet anyway!"

"A girl can never have too many outfits!" Sarah protested.

"But getting back to the matter in hand, we would appreciate the extra baby stuff." Said Matt.

"After this I'll get right on it." Said Susan.

B.O.B slid over to Dr Cockroach and nudged him, "Are we supposed to get them something now?"

"No, B.O.B, the only thing we can give them now is support." Said the mad scientist.

Rex rummaged in his basket and pulled out one of his squeaky toys, he then rested his chin on Sarah's lap, toy still in mouth.

"I think my buddy wants to give you a present anyway!" said Fang.

Rex looked at Sarah with his puppy dog eyes, his ears erect and his tail wagging. Sarah took the toy from his mouth and motioned the cretaceous canine to jump up; soon the dino dog was enjoying one of his favourite hugs that only Sarah could give.

"Oh you simply the most adorable thing aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she said, getting all gooey over him. Rex didn't mind as his leg started to go crazy.

"That's motherly love showing right there," said Fang.

"Shouldn't she be saving that for when the children are born?" asked Eclipse.

"Nah, Rex is one crafty mutt, he knew Sarah would go all loving on him, he just loves his hugs!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've found the culprit!<strong>

**CLAWS MCDONALD! I NAME THEE: CHICKEN FEED!**


	13. Now for an Update with Roxanne

**Review and get a surprise!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTEEN: Now for an Update with Roxanne<strong>

It was early in the morning and the couple were fast asleep. Matt was sleeping right on top of Sarah's stomach, she liked him being there and he wanted to hear the sound of his unborn daughters moving within her. He slowly rose and fell as she breathed softly in her sleep.

Sarah sprawled out, her arms and legs parted in different directions made her take up most of the bed. Her hair snaking underneath her in all directions like a splash of gold.

_Thud!_

Matt was suddenly awakened, one of the baby's had kicked. He looked ahead and saw his wife stirring; the kicking was disturbing her sleep.

Sarah was getting tired a lot more, what with her energy all used up and all the extra weight she was carrying. The last time she had weighed herself on the talking scales it read '_41 tons_' before saying '_Ow! Get 'er off!_'

They had to order new scales after Sarah was through with it.

Matt knew she needed her sleep and that the baby's kicking would wake her up.

He rubbed her stomach and spoke to it, "Shh, you two. Your mother's trying to sleep." He whispered.

To his amazement the kicking ceased and Sarah had returned to her beauty sleep. He was happy though, even though his babies were yet to be born and were gonna be bigger than he was, they actually listened to what he had said. He smiled, kissed Sarah's belly and returned to his own sleep.

Recently Sarah had become pregnant enough so that Matt could now sit on top of her belly as she walked; her bump now stood 10 feet out from its original pre-pregnant state.

Matt loved it, usually he would sit on her shoulder, which was fine but her long golden blonde hair was always threatening to knock him off, now he could sit in front of her and see the world pass him by, it was like sitting in the front row on top of a double-decker.

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch with her head back, a snipping noise behind her. Then the head of Roxanne appeared, she stood up holding a pair of scissors, trimmings of golden blonde hair lay around her.<p>

"There, that should just about do it," said Roxy, fetching a mirror.

She stood in front of Sarah and showed her reflection, Sarah's face lit up, "Oh I love it!"

Her hair was still wavy but was now full bodied again, the split ends gone and at a controllable length again.

"Thanks so much, Roxy, it was getting so long that I feared I'd soon be tripping over it!" she said.

"Who else do you know that can sort out a giantess' hair?" asked Roxy, "I usually do mine myself, that's why it's always this length,"

She bent down and scooped up the hair clippings, "I'll just put these in the trash."

Sarah leaned on the sofa arm and attempted to pull her shirt over her belly, it was now starting to reveal a gap between her shirt and sweat pants. Roxanne returned and sat down next to her, "You know, looking at it closer, I could swear that was real gold growing out of your scalp!" she said.

"Well…"

"You are kidding me! Seriously?"

"We took a strand of my hair to a jewellers and he said it was 5% gold, a small amount but I've got a whole head of it growing out of my head!"

"And I just threw like thousands of dollar's worth in the trash!" Roxy exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're not that strapped for cash? Me and Matt have never 'cashed' my head in!"

"And I thought money only grew on trees! Sheesh."

As the friends sipped their coffee they turned to the business of the others.

"And she still hasn't made a move?"

"No, I told Susan she should make her relationship with Nathan more than just a business-ship, but…I just don't know," Sarah sighed, "How are you and Jim?"

"We're doing great," smiled Roxy, "I just miss not being with him, just wanting to be with him really makes me feel warm inside."

"Sounds like you two are really 'getting it on' as Eclipse would say?"

"We've known each other for a long time; it was silly of us to keep our true feelings from each other. I wish Susan and Nathan could see that too."

"Yeah. What about Michelle. Has she chosen which of her three boyfriends she truly wants to be with?"

"Yes, she chose last month. She's now officially going out with the Paramedic guy. Lloyd, his name is."

"Oh, I saw a picture of him. He's dishy."

"Well according to Michelle, it was something he had that was bigger than the other two guys. If you know what I mean?"

"Knowing Michelle, I probably do."

"Oh, and good news! Nat's asked that soldier out!"

"Really? And….?"

"Well everyone was kind of apprehensive. It's a facility that keeps monsters away from civilians; it was never considered that a monster would ask out a soldier. But seeing as there was no law against it, they've been allowed to date."

"That's great!"

"And that's not the best bit. Natalie is only allowed out of the base under the watch of at least one soldier. This means that the pair of them can actually go out together."

"Aww, that's brilliant, she deserves another chance…OH!"

Sarah shifted in her seat.

"Another kick?"

"One of them seems more feisty than the other. Can't imagine where she gets it from?"

* * *

><p>Sarah soaked in the tub with Matt who had come back from a hard day's work. The bubbles covered the surface of the water till you thought it was just bubbles and nothing else.<p>

Matt sat on top of Sarah's belly as she filled him in on Roxanne's visit.

"And so Nat and this Malcolm guy are officially an item."

"Good for her." Said Matt.

"You comfy up there?"

"All I need is a palm tree and I'll have my own personal island." He grinned.

"Don't get used to it," she said, although she did like the sensation of him sitting on her, "In a few weeks you'll be looking after the little ones and I'll be trying to get my figure back, it's gone to hell!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say but you have let yourself go quite a lot!"

"Cheeky little-"

She chucked water at him and washed him off her and he disappeared into the foam.

Sarah parted away the bubbles to look for him but there was no sign, then an all too familiar sensation came down her side, it was fingers.

"Hee-hee…no, please, not again….Aha-ha-ha…M-matt STOP….HA-HA-HA!" she laughed.

Matt climbed out of the water and sat himself on top of his 'island' again, looking triumphant.

"Me, king! This my island! Gottit?"

"Got it," she panted, "Just…don't do that again otherwise I'll give birth right here and now!"


	14. XwarriorgoddessX

**I sliced my thumb :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTEEN: Xwarrior-goddessX<strong>

_Monster Headquarters (aka Common Room), Area 52_

_Location: For the last time! It's none of your freaking bees wax!_

"You need to jump in order to grab the double-barrel!" Link informed B.O.B.

"I'm trying," panicked B.O.B, "But my guys arms aren't long enough!"

"You need to double jump, press L twice!"

"Aha, I got it now!"

The two monsters were alone in the common room; they were playing on Link's X-station 3.6 game console which he had linked up to the main monitor. The two jumped up and down on the sofa, Link holding his controller out in front of him as if it worked better that way.

Then the screen flickered, B.O.B paused the game and the monsters looked around.

Everything started to jump, tables, chairs, Dr Cockroach's desk items, even B.O.B's cup of water showed vibrations every few moments.

"Oh no! The dinosaurs have escaped!" he wailed.

"Don't be ridiculous," grunted Link.

The vibrations got bigger till the sofa they sat on began jumping.

The door opened and a heavily pregnant Sarah slowly staggered in, her footsteps the cause of the tremors. The doctors had been right about the weight increase; she now weighed 50 tons, what she should have weighed in the first place if the Quantronium hadn't altered her mass.

She gradually made her way over to the guys, her belly within striking distance of them. She looked exhausted and her hair unattended to. She wore sweat pants, a fleece and though she had her largest shirt on, it was still too small now, a five foot gap of flesh was visible to the world and no matter how much she tugged at it, it wouldn't cover over.

"Hey, guys!" she said wearily.

"How you feeling?" asked Link.

"Like a whale that decided to really let itself go!" she groaned.

She collapsed into the chair, it creaked under her weight and the whole room shuddered. She had gotten used to things creaking and straining around her, the jet she arrived on had to stop halfway to refuel because of 'extra weight'!

"Dr Harman said they finally got the ultra-scan ready so I'm here to see if it actually works." She told them. "I'm just waiting now for them to call me, what are you two doing?"

"We're just hanging out here, nothing to do today." Said B.O.B.

"So what are you doing then?" she asked.

"B.O.B and I are getting back to our game!" Link said as he resumed the game, "We're playing GBH IV, go round a city, beat the snot out of undercover aliens!"

"Won't Dr Sprocket be mad you're messing up his wiring?" she asked.

"He would if he'd show up. He's been missing for months and Monger's keeping schtum about his whereabouts!" said Link.

"_What's up with that?_" Sarah thought.

The two continued from where they left off whilst Sarah watched them.

"I'm blowing holes in him and he's still not going down!" cried B.O.B.

"Hold on! I gotta grenade!" said Link.

He positioned his player and threw the grenade at the enemy; it bounced off him and exploded into a wall.

"That's it! We're doomed!" said B.O.B, having given up all hope.

"Get in behind him and aim for his shoulders!" Sarah told them.

B.O.B did so and used his shotgun on him, blowing the enemy to pieces. The pair looked at Sarah with a 'how-in-the-hell-did-you-know-that' expression on their faces.

"What? You think I've done nothing with all the months I've been cooped up? I've been playing this game at home since I went on leave." She said.

Link quickly brought up the online gamers Hi-score; he was currently in 2nd place under the username: FinnedFiend001. In 1st place was the user name: Xwarrior-goddessX who's score was double that of Link's.

"You…you don't happen to be?"

"The goddess of war herself." She grinned. "Turns out I'm a natural."

B.O.B reached for a pen and looked at Sarah with glee, "Wow! An actual celebrity! Can I have your autograph?" he beamed.

"Hey, hey!" Link interrupted, and then looked at Sarah, "You and me! We gotta score to settle; I waited for this moment a long time! It's time to find out who's the best alien butt kicker here!"

"_Can Ms. Miller please come to the doctor's office. Dr Harman will see you now._" Came the announcement.

"Oh sorry, Link," Sarah said smugly, "The pregnant woman is gonna have to battle you some other day!"

She gradually got up and left the room, leaving a frustrated Link alone with B.O.B who was eager to continue gaming.

* * *

><p>Sarah knocked on the large metal door and it slid open. Inside was the room she had her first appointment in, not much had changed except for the larger, improved scanner and the reduction in male doctors. Now there were only a handful of them including Dr Harman. The doctor smiled at her.<p>

"Hello again." She smiled, "Just sit yourself down on the bed, dear."

Sarah walked over and parked herself on the leathery mattress, it let out a tiny hiss of air as it took her weight. Harman stepped into the scissor lift and raised herself till she was level with Sarah's belly.

"My, we have grown, haven't we?" she said, patting the wall of flesh before her. She then began feeling over to see if there was any discomfort. Unbeknownst to her, Sarah was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Harman then raised herself to Sarah's eye level just as she was regaining her composure.

"It's taken a while but I do believe we can get a proper scan now. Though I hear Eclipse got there first, twins isn't it?"

Sarah suddenly felt terrible, all the effort they had put into getting the scanner working and then Eclipse just used her abilities and found out she was having twins.

"She didn't mean to! She wasn't aware that no one knew it was two babies!"

"It's alright, dear. I'm not upset, I'm happy for you, for all three of you," smiled Harman.

Sarah smiled back, relieved.

"Now, no more waiting, just lie back and we'll get the ultra-scan in position." Said Harman.

Sarah laid back on the bed and pulled her shirt up, once it was free from her belly it now felt large and baggy. The other doctors lowered the table bed to the ground and rolled the giant scanner over the top till it was directly over her bump.

"Right, lights out," Dr Harman instructed the others, "Get the monitors up and activate the scanner!"

The lights dimmed and the scanner began to glow blue, it dimly lit Sarah's stomach and then the main screen on the wall flashed on. On it was a black and white image with continuous moving shapes, it was the inside of her belly.

"It works!" a doctor called out in triumph.

Though it was dark, the doctor could tell Harman was glaring at him to keep quiet. She spoke to the person in charge of the scanner, "Can you focus in and move left a few feet?"

The controller did so and before them appeared the images of two babies snuggled up to each other.

"And there are your daughters." Dr Harman said proudly to Sarah. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off the image, those were her daughters and she was seeing them for the first time.

"We can print that image off and send it to you if you like?" asked Harman.

"Yes please!" said Sarah, a little overwhelmed.

The scanner was finally switched off and Sarah was allowed to sit up as the bed was raised again. She tried unsuccessfully to pull her shirt over her belly completely.

"By my reckoning you have about a fortnight till your due date." Harman said, "Anything planned before then?"

"Oh, Matt planned a surprise weekend away next week, he won't tell me where. It's kind of our last chance of freedom before the big day!"

"I guess," laughed Harman, "Just don't over exert yourself and if you need me at any time just call, your husband should have my number on his phone."

"I will, and thank you, Olga."

* * *

><p>As Sarah stood on the moving platform, slowly carrying her down the large corridors, she noticed an area she hadn't been in before. She tapped a panel on the platform and it came to a halt.<p>

She had arrived outside The MG (Monster Gymnasium).

It had been fitted out a few months ago but Sarah hadn't seen it yet. She stepped inside and was impressed; the MG had been designed to the other monsters specifications.

The front area had been designed for the smaller monsters (Fang, Link, Eclipse etc.). The back section being the largest was designed solely for Butterflyosaurus, what looked like a massive punching bag hung in the center. And in the middle was the area designed for her and Susan, Rex even had a jogging machine to sprint on.

In the middle section, Susan was on the bench press lifting weights. She could feel the vibrations through the bench as Sarah made her way over to her. She hung up the weights and sat up, wiping the sweat from her glowing face.

"Hey, sis! I could feel you coming." She said, "My, we're almost ready to pop aren't we?"

"Still a while to go but getting there," said Sarah, "This place looks cool,"

"I've been coming here every day; these weights weigh as much as a carrier jet each!"

"If you were looking for a more muscular look couldn't you have just used the Lifestar?"

"Cos A: that would be cheating. B: It only works when I'm holding it. And C: I get more satisfaction this way, a sense that it was all me. Plus D: Eclipse has got it at the moment."

"I'm gonna need to spend a lot of time in here afterwards," sighed Sarah.

Susan took Sarah's belly in both hands and spoke to it, "You two had better get ready to see your mummy doing silly jumps and running on the spot whilst watching an exercise video at home."

"Maybe your Aunt Susan could look after you if you behave?" she joined in.

"Of course, they'd have a brilliant time with their favourite auntie, won't they?"

There was a kick in response.

"I'm guessing they like that idea!" grinned Sarah.

"How strong do you think they are right now?"

"Well I'm guessing right now they are stronger than an average person, but honestly I have no idea!"

"I got an idea!" said Susan. She got up and led her to a punching bag much smaller then Butterflyosaurus' but big enough to suit them. "Just press yourself against the bag and we'll see what happens,"

Sarah did so but for a while nothing happened.

"I think it's a good assumption they don't know what's going on?" said Sarah.

Susan leaned forward and spoke to her tummy, "Hello again, you two, your Aunt Susan here. Could you give a good kick for me and your mummy?"

Seconds passed and then…

_THUMP! BOOM!_

The kick caused the punch bag to shoot away from them and crash into the wall. They were both surprised as the bag fell to the floor leaving cracks in the wall.

"Well," Susan began, "Me thinks my nieces are pretty strong indeed?"

After having a lengthy chat about how strong the twins could be, Sarah knew she had to head home, the jet had to make longer journeys now and would take a while to get her back to Modesto.

As she past the common room she saw Link and B.O.B still playing. B.O.B was upside down on the sofa and Link was almost pressing his face into the screen as they attempted to fed off a dangerous alien.

"Bye, guys! I'm off now!" she called to them.

"¡uıɐƃɐ ǝɯ ɹǝʇɟɐ ƃuıɯoɔ sʇı ¡ʞuıl ¡ǝʎq 'ʎɐʞo" cried B.O.B.


	15. Down Memory Shore

_** Para-para-paradise, dreamed of para-para-paradise! **_

**Oh sorry, listening to Coldplay.**

**Just a short chapter, nothin special really. Read for yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN: Down Memory Shore<strong>

The jet soared high over the endless sea of cloud; around them was nothing but clear blue with the sun shining brightly.

Inside, Sarah and Matt sat in the cargo hold. In order to save weight and prevent fuel stops, any unnecessary items had to be removed and Dr Cockroach had managed to fine tune the engines to give them more boost.

Sarah didn't know where they were going as Matt had kept it his second surprise. The first being the flowing dress she was now wearing, it was black with flowers on it and its material meant it could alter its shape so she could continue wearing it post-pregnancy. Of all the clothing she had worn, this was certainly one of the most comfortable.

She leaned forward every now and then to look out the window; the scene hadn't changed from the endless cloud below them.

An hour later, Sergeant G.T. Buster emerged from the cockpit, "Sir. Madam. We are approaching our destination. We will be descending shortly."

"Thank you, Sarge." Said Matt.

The sergeant returned to the cockpit and the jet began to shudder as it slowly descended. Gliding through one of the many holes appearing in the cloud. Sarah took hold of an overhanging strap and held on as Matt sat calmly in one of the seats. There was a slight _bump_ and then all was still and the sound of the engines powering down could be heard.

The front doors opened and the pair were greeted with a sandy beach with the sea lapping against the loading ramp. The jet had landed on the shore and unloaded the ramp onto the dry sand.

Matt led the way as Sarah pulled herself to her feet, ducked under the archway and stepped onto the wet sand in her bare feet, careful not to get sea water on her new dress. As they disembarked, the jets engines started up again and slowly took to the skies once more.

"Where are we?" asked Sarah, one they were alone.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize this place! Look over there…" Matt pointed.

Sarah looked in the distance, along the shore, a few miles away; she could see buildings that were very familiar…

"Area One!"

"Also known as 'Monster Island' now. Gryphon and the other monsters have all gone away for the weekend, so it's just the two of us,"

"Alone, together, for the whole weekend, on a tropical island? I love it!" she beamed.

Matt grabbed hold of the end of her dress and carefully pulled himself up till he was sitting on her belly, nestled between her breasts.

"Right. Onwards!" he called, pointing down the beach.

Sarah slowly walked along the golden shore with only the lapping of the waves to be heard.

"It feels like our honeymoon again," said Sarah, "Except for the massive bulk in front of me!"

"That's not fair, I watch my weight very…oh, I see what you mean!"

Sarah tried hard not to giggle, she might bounce him off.

"You know, I'll be glad when this is over," she sighed, "I miss my feet; I haven't seen them in months. I haven't had control over my own bladder for as long as I can remember and I've eaten enough that would give even Butterflyosaurus indigestion!"

"And you get weepy whenever you watch a romantic show on TV!" added Matt. "Even romcom!"

"Hey, every time Ross and Rachel break up it gets me upset!" Sarah said, though the thought of it started making her weepy again. To prevent Matt making his point she quickly took a deep breath and thought of something else.

After a while they finally arrived at a familiar area, the open grassland next to the beach, the waterfall cascading down the cliff face and the evidence of broken palm trees.

"Remember this place?" he asked.

"How can I forget? This is where we spent our first night together when we were fugitives,"

"Hasn't changed much in the last year or so,"

Sarah walked on to the greenery and the grass tickled her feet. She turned to face the sea and awkwardly sat down, her legs stretched out onto the sand, it was one of the few times she could see her feet, though really only her toes were visible.

The warm breeze blew through her hair and she felt relaxed, no cramps or un-comfortableness, just the gentle wind and the feeling her husband sitting on her belly and resting against her chest. It was bliss.

"Sarah? Do you think…I'd be a good dad?" Matt said suddenly.

Sarah immediately looked down at him, where had this come from? It was usually Matt who reassured her, not the other way around.

"Where'd this come from all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I've been telling myself I'll be a good father, but as we get closer to it I…I don't know anymore," he sighed.

"Listen, just cos your daughters are gonna be taller than you are doesn't make you any less of a father, they'll still love you as you'll love them no matter what size they are. Now, put this doubt out of your head, you're supposed to be telling ME it's gonna be alright!" she said firmly.

Matt looked up at her face and gave her an (upside down) smile. "Thanks, gorgeous. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Wow, never thought I had it in me to reassure someone, it's usually me that needs the reassurance."

"And so the student surpasses the teacher." He said in a silly Japanese accent, "Or something like that."

Sarah couldn't hold it this time, she giggled explosively and Matt bounced off and landed in a pile of palm leaves, this just made her laugh even more.

* * *

><p>They relaxed on the beach for hours, Matt returning to his favourite spot on her belly and Sarah leaning back on her elbows whilst she flicked sand with her toes.<p>

Soon they were getting hungry and the sound of the sea was making her want to pee, and she refused point blank Matt's suggestion of 'going behind a tree'.

After crushing many palm trees and a rock, she managed to push herself up onto her feet. She staggered for a moment before finding her balance.

"I got Gryphon to get the dining room back at the island facility all tidied up and ready. The replicators should now be upgraded to the one we have at home so you'll be able to have anything you want." He told her, sitting on her shoulder whilst she stood up.

"We'd better get going before I start eating trees and sand along the way," she said. "With my cravings these days I'll eat anything, except people of course!"

She began to walk back down the beach towards the facility zone.

"I'm thinking of getting the BBQ ribs when we get there," he said, "What about you?"

"Oh, where to begin? First I think I'll have the-"

_SPLASH!_

Sarah stopped, "What was that?"

"I would have thought that was the sea but…"

Matt looked over her shoulder and saw a large wet patch behind where they had just been walking.

"Er, dear? Are you okay?" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Well now that you ask. I am starting to feel a sharp pain in my tummy!" she grunted, holding her huge belly in both hands.

"I think…I think your waters just broke!" he said.

Sarah looked at him in alarm, "WHAT?"

"Your water broke! The babies are coming! OH GOD, THIS IS IT!"


	16. Special Delivery 'M'

**The moment has arrived.**

* * *

><p><strong>SIXTEEN: Special Delivery<strong>

Sarah made her way towards the islands medical facility as fast as she could but her contractions had begun and every few minutes she had to stop and let the pain pass. Matt was on the phone to Dr Harman, trying to be calm and not speak so fast, which he was doing.

Sarah struggled on, holding on to her belly as if it was trying to escape from her. Another contraction hit and she had to grip a boulder for support, nearly throwing Matt off her shoulder. Her breath was quickening and she gritted her teeth as the pain intensified.

"_Ow ahhh god!_" she hissed, "I don't think I'm gonna make it!"

"You can do it," Matt told her as he held on for dear life, "Dr Harman and her staff on their way! She said they'll be as quick as they can, and Susan is coming too! You just need to get to the medical, babe! Come on, we're not far now! You can do it!"

With much grunting and jolts, Sarah staggered into the military zone and entered the medical facility.

They entered the large central room with the catwalk all around it. It was the same room Susan was placed in when she was 'killed' and then resurrected by Eclipse.

Matt jumped off Sarah's shoulder and landed on the catwalk. Sarah, unable to stand a minute longer, collapsed in the middle of the room. She gripped her belly as the contractions became more regular and painful.

"_Gaaargh!_" she shouted, "It hurts! It hurts! Oh god, it hurts!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart!" Matt assured her, "Helps on the way!"

Sweat was now beginning to show on her forehead as her breathing became heavier.

* * *

><p>After an hour, to Sarah what felt like a decade, two jets could be heard landing outside. Matt climbed down off the walkway and made over to the door where Dr Harman and her team burst in, almost knocking him off his feet.<p>

"Oops, sorry dear, we came as quick as we could!" said Harman.

"Dr Harman! Help me! They're not waiting!" Sarah pleaded.

Dr Harman snapped her fingers and her team gathered round her, "Alright, you all know what you're doing! Now let's go, we got twins to deliver! You two go get the bulldozers!"

Two nurses ran out leaving Matt puzzled, "Bulldozers?"

"You think we'll be able to carry them when they're born? It'll take five of us to do that! We simply don't have the hands to spare, this way makes it easier!" Harman said, rushing over to Sarah.

The entrance burst open again and Susan rushed in, her jet had to land after Harman's and she had to rush to get in. She saw Sarah on the floor looking like hell.

"Oh god, Sis…"

"Just who I need," said Harman, "Susan, dear, I need you to support your sister and hold her steady!"

Susan instantly rushed round and knelt behind her sister, holding her shoulders firmly, "It's okay, Sarah, I'm here,"

Matt climbed up onto the catwalk so he could be next to his wife, "Just keep taking deep breaths," he told her.

Sarah suddenly looked at him with rage and swiped him off the catwalk, holding him tightly in her hand.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU [**CENSORED**]! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR [**CENSORED**] IN YOUR [**CENSORED**] PANTS? YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR [**CENSORED**] OFF!"

He began to choke as her grip on him tightened, Susan took her hand and tried to reason with her, "Sarah, Sarah, Sweetie, put the husband down and just try to relax."

Another contraction made her loosen her grip and Matt quickly escaped, deciding to keep his distance for the moment. Sarah took her sisters hand as she began to cry.

"Ow, Susan, it hurts! It really hurts!" she sobbed.

"I know it does, sweetheart, but you can get through this, just-AAAA-RGHHHH!"

She flinched in pain as her sister's grip tightened round her hand to the point of breaking. The roaring of machinery soon blotted out Susan's cursing and Sarah's yelling.

Two bulldozers pulled up, single file, into the room. Harman told them to get ready before turning her attention to Sarah.

"Right, dear, this is what we've been waiting for. Now I need you to take long, deep breaths and when I tell you to: Push!"

Sarah nodded as she slowly inhaled deep breaths. Susan gritted her teeth as she freed her throbbing hand from her sister's grip.

Sarah's other hand had found the catwalk Matt was standing on, as a precaution he stayed out of her reach.

"Okay. And…push!" said Harman.

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, her hand crushed the catwalk railings she had hold of. Susan held her shoulders tight and tried to encourage her.

Dr Harman called from between her legs, "That's it, good girl, now one more push…"

Sarah tried to but she felt like she had very little left, she took another deep breath and gave everything she had.

Windows around the building where starting to shatter under the amount of screaming. Harman and the nurses had taken precautions and were all wearing ear plugs to cover the high level of noise. Matt however had no such protection and had his hands clamped over his ears.

Sarah's face was now shining with sweat from the rooms lighting and her face was red. Then all of a sudden, her screams were joined by another…

"Get the first dozer in here pronto," Harman shouted to the first driver, "And someone get the hydraulic cutters for the cord!"

Sarah collapsed back into Susan, panting and weary. Her screaming now stopped, only the sound of a babies cry could be heard.

"Oh, Sis, look! She's beautiful!" Susan's voice broke.

Sarah looked down, before her a bulldozer was raising its scoop, in it, lying on padded cushions was a baby girl with dark hair. She cried with her hands stretched out.

"We'll get her cleaned up," said Harman, signalling the first bulldozer driver. The bulldozer then turned and carried the new born out the room.

"Can't…can't I just…" Sarah panted.

"Once she's cleaned and wrapped up. Right now her sister is getting impatient."

Sarah let out a quiet groan; she had momentarily forgotten she was having twins, for one glorious moment she thought it was over.

"Right, dear, on three I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay, one…"

"…twoTHREE!" Sarah screamed.

Susan gripped her shoulders tightly and Matt braved the chance of getting closer, putting his hand on hers that was still crushing the railings.

Sarah momentarily opened her eye and saw her husband looking at her with concern, this ignited something in her, energy she didn't know she had. Using it, she gave all she could and…

"Dozer two get over here now! Cutters!" Harman ordered.

Sarah collapsed into Susan again, so worn out she felt she was going to pass out this time. But something kept her awake…

"Congratulations, you are both parents of healthy twins!" smiling Harman, stepping back to allow the bulldozer to raise its scoop. Inside was baby no.2, crying out, she had lighter blonde hair.

"Looks like that one's got your hair, sis!" beamed Susan.

"And the other has her father's hair," Sarah said wearily, looking over to Matt who smiled back with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sarah held her dark haired daughter in her arms, now cleaned and wrapped up in a large blanket. Susan, now sporting a bandaged wrist, held the blonde, cradling her as if she was incredibly delicate. Sarah had shifted over so she was right next to Matt, the pair of them couldn't take their eyes off their beautiful girls.<p>

"Well done, mom," he said, "That's a pair of good lookin kids!"

"Yeah, sorry I shouted at you and nearly crushed you, it was the pain and everything," she said.

"It's okay; just remind me never to get on your bad side."

Susan was whispering to her new niece who stirred in her towel, she looked to the new parents, "Have you thought of any names?"

"We had quite a few discussions about this, usually the last thing at night," said Sarah, "We've decided to name this one Holly,"

"After my mom." Matt said proudly.

"And we really wanted," Sarah smiled at her blonde daughter then to Susan, "To name her after you."

Susan didn't say anything; she just looked at her niece again. Her platinum blonde hair covered her face but they could tell she was crying.

"Aww, Sis," said Sarah.

"It's fine…I just got…something in my eyes…" she sniffed. Finally pulling herself together she looked up again, her cheeks wet and her eyes watery and red, "Though, just to save on confusion, what about calling her Susannah, Suzie for short?"

"I like that. Holly and Susannah." Said Matt.

"Me too." Said Sarah, leaning over and kissing her husband.

Baby Holly opened her eyes and let out a little noise, the pair smiled at their daughter.

"She has your eyes." Said Matt.

"Dr Cockroach said they'd inherit most of their likenesses from me." She said.

Then Baby Susannah let out a little noise.

"I think they're trying to talk to each other!" laughed Matt.

"They've been in me for the last nine months, what is there to catch up on?" Sarah joked.

"Probably asking what's going on? What strange world they've arrived in?" guessed Susan.

"A world that's all for them," smiled Sarah, "Cos they're gonna get the best this world has to offer."

Holly snuggled in her blanket and went to sleep, followed by Susannah.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't end here, the story will continue on, though after a lengthy period of time...<strong>

**Also new deviantart pic up soon...**


	17. Sixteen Years Later

**We now warp forward many years (16 in fact, read the title people!) and how things have changed!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEVENTEEN: Sixteen Years Later <strong>

The teacher pointed to the chart, "…the periodic trend for ionization energy. Each period begins at a minimum for the alkali metals, and ends at a maximum for the noble gases. There are Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon and…anyone?"

Several students raised their hands but one rose a foot above anyone else's. It was a girl who had curly black hair and deep blue eyes; she wore a dark t-shirt and tartan skirt.

The teacher pointed to her, "Yes, Miss Steel?"

"Radon." Said Holly.

"Very good."

The bell then rang.

"Okay folks; don't forget to read the next chapter on Electronegativity. I'll be asking you questions about it next week. Enjoy your weekend."

The students got up and picked up their bags, just like with her hand, when Holly stood up she was a good foot taller than the rest.

She ducked under the door and into the busy corridor; an advantage to her height was she could see over everyone. And right now, the person she was looking for wasn't around.

Knowing where she was likely to be, she gradually made her way into the sports grounds, she saw the football team still training on the pitch and the cheerleading team hanging around the edge. Still she couldn't see her.

Holly walked over to the cheerleaders; they saw her coming and grouped together as if safety in numbers.

"Hey, have you guys seen my sister?" she asked them.

They all turned to look at each other, as if having a telepathic conference, clearly they knew something.

"Okay, where is she?" she sighed.

One spoke quietly, "She said not to tell anyone, but I guess…"

"She's round the back of the stadium with Arnie!" said another. Pointing to the large stands at the far end of the pitch.

"Thanks," sighed Holly and stormed off to the stands, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the football players. Her sister would be lapping up all the attention but not her.

Whilst Holly was the smart, responsible one of the two, Suzie was the 'typical blonde' as she would call her, a popular bombshell who's only interested in her looks, teenage boys and little else. She had joined the cheerleading squad, using her size to her advantage, to even out the height level Suzie had to stay in the middle, thus making her the centre of attention.

Many were jealous of her because of her towering beauty, and the fact she could easily take down an entire football team by herself (though she promised she'd never try to). Holly didn't use her height and good looks to get ahead, she just wanted to fit in which was difficult for a seven foot tall teenager.

The reason for her height was when she and her sister turned one year old; they were the first to be born with the Quantronium element in their bodies, thus making it a part of them, allowing it to evolve with them as they got older.

On their first birthday, they suddenly began to shrink, they still remembered the hysterics of their parents when it happened, ever since then they had been able to alter their height between 7' and 50'. Because of this, all their clothing now had to be specially made to grow and shrink with them.

She eventually arrived at the stands, there was a discarded helmet on the ground, she'd found them.

Suzie was leant against the stadium's support, her long leg wrapped round the footballer's torso and the other bent in order to stay level with him. Arnie was smothering her with kisses like a wild animal, just as he was about to cop a feel…

"Ahem!"

The pair of them looked over and saw Suzie's sister standing there, arms crossed and casting a disapproving look on the football player.

"If you're quite finished groping my sister?" she said in a low voice.

Arnie hurriedly took his hands off the giant cheerleader and ran past Holly, grabbing his helmet and running back down the pitch.

"You are such a mood killer, you know that right?" said Suzie, flicking her blonde hair back.

"Maybe if you owned a watch you can plan your little make out sessions more carefully?" snapped Holly, "Come on, Clo's probably waiting for us!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," said Suzie, indignantly.

They made their way to the car park where their thirteen year old cousin, Chloe, was waiting for them by their SUV. Chloe looked exactly like her mother but she had brown hair instead of platinum blonde.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, cuz!" said Holly, "It was Suzie, again."

"Who was it with this time?" asked Chloe.

"Arnold. The mid-fielder."

"What does that total it to now?"

"About half the school she's made out with…and the other half are girls!" smirked Holly.

Chloe tried to control her giggles as Susannah arrived after saying bye to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Right, we going then?" she asked.

They got into the car and Holly drove them out of the school car park and back to their house.

Along the way Suzie was getting bored, "We've had this car for ages, why can't we get something sportier and cooler like a Lambo?"

"Because anything smaller wouldn't be adequate," Holly said, "You should know that after that Ferrari incident!"

"Hey, that guy had a sports car; guys with sports cars are cool!"

"Emphasis on 'had'."

"I didn't break it that bad!"

"The moment you sat in it you broke the right suspension and your legs went through the glove box!" Holly reminded her. "Cars that size just aren't suitable for people like us."

"Whatever." Huffed Suzie.

Chloe didn't get involved, she got into enough bickers with her sisters, Hannah, 9, and Amy, 18 months.

* * *

><p>Eventually they arrived at the Steel household. Outside, digging holes in the front lawn in an attempt to bury a bone, was Rex. He was now retired from the world saving business and had become the family pet.<p>

When he saw the car pull up and the girls get out, he dropped everything he was doing and charged straight for them.

Holly quickly grew to 50 feet just as Rex lunged into her, knocking her to the ground and narrowly dodging the car. Rex proceeded to lick Holly all over her face as he wagged his tail furiously.

"Yes,_…pfft _yes! I'm glad to see you too, boy!" spluttered Holly.

Susannah and Chloe grew to their full heights as Holly prized the dino dog off her; he then went to jump at Chloe. She gave him just what he wanted, a scratch around the ear and then a belly rub, he was in bliss as he rolled onto his back.

"If you wanna stay out here with Rex whilst we get changed, Clo?" asked Holly, "We gotta get ready for work."

"Sure thing, anything to be with my favourite fuzzy-wuzzy…" she sped up her belly rub and Rex's leg began to go crazy.

The twins went inside, Holly dusting herself off from her takedown.

"I know what you two were saying earlier," said Suzie.

"Come again?"

"Just cos your socially un-attractable doesn't mean I have to sink to your level, I can make out with whoever I like!"

"I'm not un-attractable!" Holly protested.

"When was the last time you had a date? Answer: Never!"

"I'm waiting for the right guy, someone who is interested in me for _me_! Not cos I can make them look 'awesome' for dating a tall girl!"

"Geez, for someone with a big brain you are so dumb!"

"Well at least I don't keep my brain in my pants!"

With that Suzie grabbed Holly's hair and Holly grabbed Suzie's. The two ended up wrestling, trying to trip the other till they both collapsed onto the sofa. They were on the verge of screaming at each other when…

"GIRLS!"

The twins instantly stopped fighting and looked over the sofa, standing on the kitchen balcony, was their dad. He looked very cross.

"What have I constantly told you two not to do?" he said.

"No fighting." They said quietly.

"How many times do I have to have this conversation with you two?" he sighed.

"Well she started it!" said Suzie.

"Did not, you grabbed my hair first!" snapped Holly.

"You started it!"

"Didn't!"

"Do I have to tell your mother about the two of you?" Matt spoke over them.

This made them go quiet instantly, their Dad mad at them was worrying, but having their Mom mad at them was terrifying. She was the only one who could really control them, the only one who towered over them.

They let go of each other and stood up off the sofa, looking quite ashamed with themselves.

"Your mother, aunt and godmother have just returned from a long business meeting in space. What are they gonna think when they discover you two are acting like a couple of babies?" he told them.

"Sorry, Daddy." Muttered Suzie.

"You're not gonna tell them are you?" Holly asked worried.

Matt thought for a moment, this made the girls uneasy. Till eventually he came to a decision.

"Tell you what, you two go get changed for work and I won't tell them _this _happened. Now hurry, your mother should be home any time soon." He said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" They said, relieved.

They rushed into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Matt let out a deep sigh, he had been keeping the girls under control on his own for three weeks whilst their mother had been away, and it hadn't been easy. He was now a professional F1 driver, travelling the world competing in races, but that was a breeze compared to what he had to put up with at home.

He went to the refrigerator to get some juice and stopped to look at the pictures covered all over the fridge door, they were full of photos of the girls when they were little. Although he and Sarah freaked out when they first discovered their daughters could shrink and grow, but as time went by Matt couldn't have asked for anything better, he got to hold his girls properly like any other father, even take them on walks and give them piggy-back rides.

He smiled as he looked to the drawing of a horse Susannah drew when she was three, and to the report card showing '**A**' in all of Holly's classes.

Whilst he was lost in the memories, the front door opened and a familiar voice made his insides jump with joy.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Matt put the juice back in the fridge and ran back to the balcony, at the front door was his wife Sarah. She was wearing her black business suit with a red shirt and her hair was now straight and shoulder length but still had its golden shine.

When the pair saw each other, their smiles were unmatched. Sarah dashed to the balcony and knelt down she was eye level with her husband. They didn't say anything; they just kissed to make up the three weeks they'd spent apart.

Finally they parted, Sarah was thrilled to be home as Matt was to see her.

"God I've missed you all so much! Where're the girls?"

"Bedroom, getting changed." Answered Matt, "Where's Susan and Eclipse?"

"They're outside, Susan picked up Hannah and Amy on the way here." She sat down on the dining chair and leaned against the balcony, "I tell you, galactic relationships are a lot harder than they seem."

Since retiring from the monster team, she and Susan had become senators for the planet, trying to establish peaceful alliances with other worlds, so to prevent any more hostile aliens from invading. Eclipse had become a senator herself, knowing which systems were peaceful and willing to join in unity, she guided them in _The Avenger MK3 _which was now the passenger ship to other worlds.

"So how many worlds have you made connections too?" Matt asked.

"About seven this trip, there's this one planet that's actually called Femme Fatale, it's populated only by women, men apparently became extinct centuries ago,"

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"Apparently these women like to 'bite'!"

"Oh…..OH!"

"Quite a shock to us too. They only agreed to join cos they wanted to see these 'men magazines' Susan mentioned, they wanted to be reminded what a man looks like!"

"Persuade someone with pictures of naked men? That's a new one."

They discussed other things till the twin's bedroom door opened and the girls stepped out. They were wearing sleeveless, leather cat-suits. Susannah's was red and Holly's black. When their mom retired from the monster team, the job was offered to them and, with their parents' permission, they now got to travel the world and save people. The outfits were updated from the previous versions to provide extra toughness and freedom of movement.

When they saw their mom their faces lit up.

"MOM!"

Sarah sprang from her chair and held out her arms, they ran to her and group hugged, none of them wanting to let go.

"Oh my girls!" Sarah said happily. Finally letting them go so she could see their happy faces, "Oh how I've missed you. You been keeping out of trouble?"

Susie glanced to their Dad, worried he was gonna tell her everything.

"They've been good the whole time," he told Sarah. "But if they're late for work they're gonna be in big trouble with the General."

Sarah looked to her daughters again, "We'll go through everything when you get back."

She kissed their foreheads and let them go, they in turn gave her another hug then went to kiss their dad goodbye, Holly bent down and kissed his head then whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

They stepped out the door and saw Aunt Susan and their Godmother Eclipse standing happily outside. Watching Chloe, Hannah and Amy play with Rex.

"Aunt Susan!" they cried.

Susan turned and beamed at the twins, "There's my two favourite nieces!"

They walked over and hugged their aunt, then they picked up and briefly cuddled Eclipse, the alien princess was very happy to see her goddaughters again.

"Sorry we can't stop, the jets waiting to pick us up." Said Holly.

"Right, you'd better get a move on, you know how anxious Spitfire gets when don't show up on time, he's like that at home with the girls as well," said Susan.

"I'm sure my son will not appreciate being made to wait either," said Eclipse.

"Come on, Sis," said Suzie, "We gotta world to save…again."

"Coming, Suz. See you later, Aunt Susan and Aunt Eclipse!" Holly waved goodbye and went to catch up with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who review this story, sometimes I get the feeling that no one is actually reading it when there isn't a review :(<strong>

**There will be more changes to come.**


	18. The New Teams

**Probably the last chapter before christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHTEEN: The New Teams<strong>

_AREA 52_

_Location: Off limits so don't bother looking for it!_

The facility was buzzing with activity, soldiers patrolling the cavernous corridors, scientists and technicians working in different offices and labs, creating things that were confidential, even to neighbouring teams.

The facility hadn't changed much in the last sixteen years; it still had miles of underground tunnels and multiple corridors of cells that were now used for storage.

One thing that had changed was the monster line-up. All the previous monsters were now discharged and doing other things:

Link was now living in Atlantis with his three mermaid wives and his many children who were now attending the Atlantean University.

B.O.B now travelled the world, eating up all the waste at land-fill sites and consuming chemicals that would be hazardous to the environment if it leaked. The people around the world believed the blob was doing a grand, environment-saving job for them, but to B.O.B it was just a hobby.

Dr Cockroach was now a member of the Presidents Joint Chiefs of Staff, now the head of the science division. He had since been awarded several more PhD's.

Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua still resided on Monster Island, occasionally visiting the main land for a reunion with the 'old team'.

Fang was a full time dad, looking after his and Eclipse' children at their penthouse in San Francisco, their son and three younger daughters had inherited both of their characteristics as well as some new ones, he spent most of his time training them to use them properly.

T.O.M was living in Africa, mostly to see all the animals, but whilst he was there his ability to make vegetation grow meant the African peoples crops could grow again, saving them from starvation. And he didn't even know it.

Years ago Dr Sprocket had suffered severe damage to his cerebellum and his brain was slowly starting to deteriorate. In order to save his life his consciousness was transplanted into a computer, making him the first sentient supercomputer. His inactive brain now floated in a tank in the Smithsonian alongside his deactivated robot body that stood in a glass case for all to see.

Ness had swum back to Scotland and Warhead had disappeared into the vastness of space.

Since the originals' departure, dozens of new monsters had appeared on the scene, there were so many now that they had to be put into 2 teams, East and West. The East Team were stationed on the outskirts of New York and the West Team stayed at Area 52. Whoever was closer to an emergency would be the ones to respond.

* * *

><p>The East Team consisted of six monsters:<p>

Sentinel- A robot made entirely of nanobots. He was constructed by Dr Sprocket long ago (explaining his extended absence), he had the ability to take any form of matter and have the nanobots turn them into a device to aid him in his missions. Sprocket had used samples of Warhead's advanced technology to create him, thus technically making him Warhead's son, but no one ever believed that.

Cave Girl- A 10,000 year woman found the same way as Link, frozen in a block of ice. Her name was Lana and she was quite disorientated when she awoke in her new world. Her speech was still primitive and she needed lessons in order to teach her how to speak English. No matter how hard anybody tried, she would only ever wear the animal skin clothing she was frozen in, she felt it was the only part of her home she had left behind and didn't want to lose that too.

Drake Hula- The last existing vampire and Count Dracula's heir. He had actually been locked away in one of Monger's above-top secret facilities where he had spent his time in Rehab, resisting the urge for blood. Finally after 44 years he had overcome the need to feed on human blood and was released to aid the others in saving the world.

Polly- Dr Cockroach attempted to re-create the accident that made B.O.B. He siphoned off a section of his body, added the necessary chemicals and electrons and added a single brain cell to give it intelligence. Almost instantly the small blue blob turned into a purple blob the same size of B.O.B. The brain cell made the mass as intelligent as an ordinary human but with B.O.B's free spirited nature. The mass was able to assume any form, even the texture. The mass revealed itself to be female and changed into a teen girl. She was named after what Dr Cockroach explained her to be: a pollyform.

Stagosaurus- A giant Stag beetle that was the spawn of Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua, no one knew how it was possible and many didn't want to know. Stagosaurus had powerful pincers useful for lifting up heavy objects and cutting through virtually anything, and he had wings in which he could transport his team to their destination.

Coral- The only one of Link's children that wanted to remain on land. Being a child of two different human/amphibian hybrids, she had a human body but with gills on her neck and her skin glistened like scales in the sun. She was also able to breath underwater and swim at speed of up to 100 mph. She usually led the missions that were out to sea.

* * *

><p>The West Team consisted of five monsters:<p>

Jacobra- The son of Eclipse and Fang. He had a humanoid form but had tough scaly skin. He and his sisters didn't have their parent's abilities of spiritual connectivity or body elongation; instead they each got their own unique abilities. Jacobra (though he preferred his code name: Cobra) had the ability to protrude spikes out of his arms, legs, shoulders and back, which he could also fire from his body like a spear. His eldest sister Coilette had the ability of camouflage, turning completely invisible in any surrounding. His second eldest, Serpentina, could spit acidic saliva. And the youngest, Anaconda, had the gift of foresight, that's why she always won in a fight.

Gryphon- The hippogriff from Area One was finally able to leave his island home and join the 'noble cause'. Hunting had been abolished in all forms, including the hunting of ancient mythical creatures. Now he could go/fly anywhere he pleased.

Spitfire- A large, black scaled dragon that walked on four legs, when he stood on his hind legs he stood at sixty feet in height and had a wing span greater than one of the carrier jets. He was rescued by the original monsters from an evil scientist when he was just an egg. Since then he lived with Susan and her family, a sort of pet like Rex was to Sarah's family. He had the ability to breathe fire, ice or electricity.

And Holly and Susannah. They, like their mother and aunt, were given monster code names. Holly was given the name Holossal, from the word Colossal. And Suzie took her mom's monster name, becoming the new Titana.

* * *

><p><em>Area 52<em>

_Main Hangar_

Cobra paced up and down, arms crossed and his finger tapping his arm in annoyance.

"If you continue to pace that same area you'll surely start wearing it down into a trench," said Gryphon.

Spitfire grunted in agreement, a tiny flicker of flame escaping through his fanged teeth.

"This is typical of women to be late," Cobra said in annoyance, not listening to their comments, "When it's time to get going it's always them that's the last to show up. The world will probably burn to cinders '_oh, but I had to make sure my make-up was on_' or something like that!"

Spitfire grunted and snarled to the reptile.

"No, I am not over exaggerating," replied Cobra to the dragon, "I'm just saying that can they, for once, be here on time when there's important things to do?"

"I believe your waiting is at an end." Said Gryphon.

Through the front gates, Holly and Suzie arrived. Shrunk down to avoid the large planes and military equipment, but still had to weave through the oncoming traffic of soldiers and fork lifts carrying large crates.

Finally having negotiated their way through the crowds they met up with the boys. Spitfire was happy to see them, lightly flapping his wings.

"And what time do you call this?" Cobra grilled them.

"Our mom's just come back, we wanted to see her before we left," explained Holly.

"Your mom's home too," Suzie told him, "You could have waited to see her before coming here?"

"If the worlds in trouble and we're not there to save it there won't be any reunions to be made!" he said.

"Oh relax," Suzie said, rolling her eyes, "It's not like there's a crisis happening right this minute!"

Just then General G.T. Buster flew in on the group on his jetpack. Monger was officially discharged and now living on his own island in the Caribbean, which was one quarter housing and three quarters golf course that he and his pals would spend the day on.

On the East Team, the monsters were under the command of Sergeant N.U. Clear. She was a tough soldier who had worked her way up the ranks very quickly and later assigned to 'top secret' duties, consisting of leading the East Team monsters.

"Monsters," the General announced, "There's a crisis happening right this minute!"

"_Told ya._" Cobra muttered to Suzie who elbowed him.

"Another ETV has emerged. Its heading for Santa Monica." Said the General.

"It had better not be another mud creature," Suzie said, "I had to shower for like three days straight!"

"It's not mud this time. It's oil."

"_Oh terrific._"

"We shall smite this villain at once, sir." Gryphon saluted with his wing and kicked off into the air.

"As it's in LA," General Buster continued, "Cobra. Holossal. Titana. You'll be getting there by Spitfire."

The dragon lowered his head, allowing his friends to climb up onto his back.

"Alright, bro," said Cobra, "Giddiup!"

Spitfire walked towards the hangar door and spread his massive wings, feeling better after having to keep them folded for so long. Then with a mighty flap, Spitfire rocketed into the air. Holly and Cobra held on to Spitfire's spinal ridges, whilst Suzie, who had her eyes closed, held on tightly to Cobra's shoulders. His protests being lost in the wind.

Spitfire soared through the sky, finally drawing alongside the Hippogriff. The monsters continued on towards Santa Monica, on their way to confront the ETV.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you get lots of good presents. :]<strong>


	19. ETV in SM, LA

**The first (and last) 'vs aliens' chapter in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>NINETEEN: ETV in SM, LA<strong>

Several years ago, an unknown number of asteroids fell to earth, spanning across the globe. At first everyone thought it just to be a freak meteor shower. But then strange creatures started appearing around the world, all appearing to be made out of various things. Water, plant life, metal, even the elements, these alien creatures seemed to bring them to life with hostile intent.

It wasn't till one was taken down that it was discovered that the asteroids that fell to earth were carrying a radioactive element inside them. Similar to the Halloween pumpkins incident, the element would affect the nearest form of matter, bond it, bring it to life and then send it on a wild rampage.

The scientists had named these creatures ETV's. Extra Terrestrial Virus'. A virus that could create life and use it to end the life of others.

These alien creatures had become the monsters' main adversaries. When one appeared, they'd be the first to combat the threat.

The last one was made out of mud thanks to torrential rainfall. Something Susannah didn't take kindly too.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica, LA<em>

_One Hour Later…_

Spitfire finally arrived on the LA beach, skidding in the sand till he dug his claws in. He stopped abruptly to avoid the screaming beach goers running in all directions like ants. Gryphon landed perfectly next to the dragon, hovering a moment before touching down.

"Seems crowd control is in need." Said the Hippogriff.

Holly looked out to sea, "Er…I think THAT might help clear the area!"

Just off shore, was a giant gloopy monster made entirely out of oil. A passing tanker had capsized and caused an oil leak, an asteroid hidden beneath the waves had come into contact with the spill and the ETV turned the waste into a living, giant oil creature that was now gradually making its way towards Santa Monica.

Holly, Suzie and Cobra jumped off Spitfire and looked out to the pier, there were people still at the end, they appeared to be trapped, stuck on the Pacific Parks attractions as the operators had fled.

"We need to get those people to safety before that thing…before it…does whatever it's gonna do to 'em!" said Cobra.

"We need to draw it away before it reaches the pier!" said Holly.

Spitfire roared and snarled.

"As cool as that would be, I don't think setting it on fire would be a good idea when it's close to those people!" Cobra told the dragon.

"Yeah, that would like totally cause a nuclear explosion or something!" said Suzie.

"Come, comrade," said Gryphon to the dragon, "We shall distract this villain away from the civilians!"

The dragon and hippogriff kicked up sand and soared towards the alien.

"Come on," said Holly to her sister and Cobra, "We gotta get those people out of there!"

The three monsters made their way onto the pier and ran towards the end, running past screaming people as they fled towards the city. People were stuck on the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster was stuck on the very top. The people on the rides could see the giant alien slowly coming towards them, waving its mucky arms about and bellowing, spits of oil and chemicals flew out of its mouth and landed onto the pier.

Gryphon and Spitfire came into its view, the alien took massive swipes at them but they continued to fly round its head. Mindlessly, it focused on the flying monsters, forgetting all about the pier.

However, the goop it had spat onto the pier was moving, swelling and bubbling like it had been in a microwave.

Suzie stopped as one began to grow larger, "Oh god, please don't tell me that's what I think it is?"

It was. The globs had turned into miniature versions of the alien and were now attacking them; they were just as disgusting as the big one.

"EW! GROSS GROSS GROSS!" Suzie shrieked, "This is like my worst nightmare come true!"

"I'll deal with the living boogers!" Cobra told them, "Go save the people!"

The reptile drew out his spikes and began cutting and slashing at the aliens, they retreated into oil blobs but there more still coming, "Okay, come to daddy!" said Cobra.

Holly and Suzie ran up to the attractions, everyone else had evacuated but people were still trapped on the top of the rides.

"We gotta get them out!" said Holly. The pair grew to fifty feet, catching the stranded people by surprise, and stepped up to the rides.

Holly took the roller coaster, she gently reached into the coaster car and pulled the safety bar back, freeing the people from their seats. Then she held out her hands, "Hop on, I'll lift you to the ground."

The first group stepped into her open palms and she lowered them to the ground. They jumped out and narrowly dodged Cobra flying into a hot dog stand, the alien globs were tougher than they looked.

"Ignore them!" Holly told them, "Just head for the shore and don't look back!"

The people ran as Cobra engaged the aliens again, distracting them from the fleeing citizens.

Holly stood up and began on the second car. As she removed the safety bar, she could see the Oil ETV thrashing angrily at Gryphon and Spitfire; several times it came close to striking them.

As Holly rescued the second group, she looked to the Ferris wheel where her sister was and saw that she was helping people out one at a time.

"Sis, Hurry it up! We haven't got all day!"

"You know these things are made of metal, right? If I go faster I'll end up breaking a nail or something!" Suzie called back.

"_Oh for heaven's sake!_" Holly muttered.

She turned back and helped the last of the people off the roller coaster. She watched them as they ran back down the pier. Close by she saw Cobra spearing an alien gloop through the head.

Then the sound of a splash caught her ear, she looked round to see a large black tail thrash in the water. The ETV had taken Spitfire down and then she saw Gryphon get struck by the alien's fist, the Hippogriff dive bombed into the water.

The alien, no longer distracted, turned its attention back to the pier. Now it was time to destroy innocent life, it spotted a tall being with blonde hair standing next to the big wheel. It reached with its greasy arm and the arm then extended, getting longer and longer and heading straight for Titana.

Holly saw the alien was about to grab Suzie. Reacting, she dashed over to Suzie who had just finished unloading all the people off the wheel and pushed her out the way.

Suzie hit the ground hard as the alien grabbed Holly instead. Suzie looked round, wondering what the hell Holly's problem was, just in time to see her sister become consumed in the thick oily blackness. The alien then retracted its arm and bellowed, almost in triumph.

"HOLLY!"

Suzie stood up; her sister just got 'eaten' by an overgrown ink blot. With anger and panic rushing through her she jumped into the water and swam towards the alien, ignoring the sea water messing up her hair or the oil slick ruining her outfit.

The alien was no longer interested in the pier and decided to attack the city, it slowly waded through the water, getting closer and closer to the shore when…

_WHUMP!_

Something hit it in the side; it looked round and saw the blonde life form striking it repeatedly. It laughed and swung at her. Suzie however wasn't going to let anything stop her getting her sister back. She threw her own punch and the aliens arm exploded on impact.

_GRAAAAGH! _It wailed.

"There's more where that came from, you oversized zit!" yelled Suzie.

She punched the alien like she was hitting a punch bag. The alien couldn't react fast enough; slowly its body began to soften. Then Suzie's punching turned to scratching as she dug her fingers into the oily body and tore chunks off. The alien thrashed with anger as Suzie dug deeper till she could reach deep inside, she felt around till finally she could feel something solid.

She grabbed it and pulled with all her might, first her hand emerged, then an arm, then a shoulder, then a head, finally Holly's body was pulled free from the alien. She was covered head to foot in oil and tar. She wasn't moving.

Suzie picked her up and quickly carried her to the beach. As she laid Holly on the sand, Spitfire scrambled onto the shore a few yards away, coughing up sea water and looking thoroughly peeved.

"Hey, Spit," Suzie called, "That thing you wanted to do? Go do it!"

Spitfire saw Holly unconscious on the beach and this made him angrier, his body became hot and the water quickly evaporated off of him. Spreading his wings he took to the skies again and hovered over the alien who was still flailing about, dazed and confused.

The dragon drew his head back and unleashed a firestorm onto the alien, its oil made body went up in an instant. It screeched and roared before sinking and finally becoming just a puddle of black in the water.

Suzie bent over her sister, she couldn't hear any breathing. Using what she had been taught at the facility she performed CPR. Pinching Holly's nose and breathing into her mouth, then she applied pressure to her chest. She did this several times.

"Come on, Sis. Don't do this to me."

Several tense moments passed.

"Come on, you big-headed know-it-all! BREATH!"

Holly suddenly came to life, coughing up oily water all over Suzie. Gradually she caught her breath and opened her eyes, Suzie looking teary eyed at her.

"Don't do that to me!" she said, "For a moment there I thought I'd lost you,"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Holly croaked, "Aw look; you got your hair and clothes dirty,"

"Yeah, you so owe me for that,"

The sisters embraced. Though at times they would tear chunks out of each other, neither of them could ever be without the other.

Cobra fished Gryphon out of the sea once the smaller aliens had been taken care of and helped him back down the pier towards the others. The girls were now shrunk down and sharing a towel. Spitfire used his body to warm them up whilst the General overlooked the ETV being collected up into containers and taken back to the facility for examination then incineration.

He soon walked over to his team, "Well done as always, monsters. That's another alien parasite back in the can."

"Anything else you need help with, Sir?" asked Gryphon.

"The troops will finish the clean-up operation. You can make your way home now, you deserve it."

They climbed back onto Spitfire, this time Suzie holding on tight to Holly. Gryphon spread his wings and took off, followed by the dragon.

"Could you drop us off at our house on the way, Spit?" Holly called, "It's en-route!"

Spitfire roared in agreement and the party of monsters glided back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had a good christmas.<strong>


	20. Goodnight

**The final chapter. Six months of writing/typing brought to an end...**

* * *

><p><strong>TWENTY: Goodnight<strong>

_Steel Residence, Modesto_

_Thirty minutes later…_

The sun was on a sinking as the monsters flew over the small Californian town.

Spitfire glided down and gently landed on the front lawn of the twins' home. The girls jumped off the dragons back and landed on the lush green grass.

"Thanks, Spitfire," said Holly, "You best be getting home, Aunt Susan will be there by now. I'll bet she's missed you a lot."

Spitfire's face lit with delight and his yellow eyes twinkled as he spread his wings once again.

"Remember, bro," Cobra called to him, "You still gotta take me back first. Spit? Bro? Duuuuuuuuude…."

The black scaled dragon shot into the darkening sky, Cobras cry fading into silence. Gryphon hovered for a moment.

"You and your sibling did well today, my lady," he said, "I'm sure your parents will be most proud."

"Well…" Holly blushed, rubbing her arm.

"I must be returning to the facility. I bid you farewell till next week. Oh, and give your mother my best."

Gryphon rose higher till he disappeared into the deepening darkness. Holly turned round and saw Suzie was nowhere around. It seemed the moment they'd gotten off Spitfire she had darted indoors. Holly knew she was heading for the bathroom so she could get cleaned up first. Once again, looks before everything else.

Growing to fifty feet she went through the front door. The lights were low and there was no sign of mom and dad. Holly made over to the bathroom and surprise-surprise the door was closed and the light was on with the sound of running water from the bathtub. It was gonna be hours before she had any hope of getting in there.

Holly looked at her parents' bedroom, they're own bathroom would do, as long as they were alright with it.

She knocked on the door but there was no reply. Opening the door she saw Rex, curled up fast asleep on the bed.

"_They must be out._" She thought.

With this she went into their bathroom and closed the door.

Neither of them had noticed that as they went into the separate bathrooms, their parents poking their heads from the sofa. Both of them were half naked and their hair in disarray.

Sarah hurriedly buttoned up her shirt whilst Matt slipped his jeans back on. "Well that was our reunion cut short." He sighed.

"We can continue later tonight." Sarah said.

Matt made his way to the edge of the sofa, as he passed his wife he couldn't resist giving her a sneaky smack on the buttocks.

"Ooh, you dirty old man!" she smirked.

"How can I resist an ass like that?" He said, returning the smirk.

After getting washed and changed, the girls joined their parents, whom they assumed had returned from seeing the locals, and all had dinner and exchanged stories of what they had been up to.

Holly had gotten yet another A at school whilst Susannah proudly told them how she rescued Holly from the oil ETV. Sarah told them of a planet she visited where its population made even her look small in size. And Matt was due to take part in the next Grand Prix event in Beijing next week.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Matt were in bed. The twins were exhausted from their day's activities and had turned in also.<p>

The parents however had not finished their reunion and were deep in kissing. Outside, the weather had changed for the worse, splats of rain running down the windows. The hammering rain didn't disturb Rex as he slept in his basket in the middle of the room.

An hour later the parents finally parted lips, clearly drained from their love making, being apart had brought up a lot of sexual tension.

Matt was now reading a book whilst Sarah looked at the window, seeing the rippling reflections on the rain soaked window.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought…about having another?"

"But I haven't finished reading this one yet."

"No, I meant another child?"

Matt quickly dropped the book and looked at his wife, "You're not? I mean I'm good an all but it's only been a few hours!"

"No no," laughed Sarah, "It's just…seeing the girls again, it reminded me when they were born, the happiness I felt seeing them."

"Surely that's not making you broody?"

"We could always try for that son I know deep down you've longed for?"

"I thought it was quite clear that because of your physiology all new-borns would be female."

"You can never be sure, maybe there's a one in a ten chance?"

"Honey, we have two girls, Susan and Nathan have three girls, Roxanne has a girl, Michelle has eight, all girls…"

"Maybe her ninth will be a boy; its due in a month or so isn't it?"

"Six weeks, yeah. But they've already found out the baby's sex and guess what? It's a girl."

"Maybe if Natalie decided to have children…?"

"They agreed not to on the basis that it just wouldn't be a fair life for the kid, under the watch of the military and everything."

"Alright, I suppose…"

"Come on, we have two beautiful girls, bright, loving, funny. We don't need another child; it would just lead to overcrowding…"

A flash of lighting shone through the window followed by a massive rumble of thunder. And a pair of screams were heard coming from the girls' room.

"…and it's already difficult to get some privacy around here." He groaned.

Seconds later, Holly and Susannah burst into their room. They were in their pyjamas and both looking scared.

"Girls, it's just thunder and lightning. Go back to bed." He told them.

"We…er…can we…perhaps…sleep with you?" Holly stuttered.

"Sweethearts, you're both members of a team that goes around saving the world from disasters and invasions. Surely you're not going to get scared of a little storm?" said their mom.

"Believe me I wasn't scared before," Suzie said, "Till smarty-pants here told me how much voltage there was in a lightning bolt and showed me a picture of a tree getting struck! I don't want my hair catching fire!"

"And Grandpa told us that story of a man he knew that was struck by lightning! Twice!" whimpered Holly, remembering the story again.

"_Ugh, daaaad!_" muttered Sarah.

There was another flash of lightning and the twins grabbed each other and screamed, jumping hysterically. When the thunder passed they looked at their parents again, frightened and a little embarrassed.

Sarah looked over at their dad, "Well?"

"Oh alright." He sighed. "But just for tonight. The pair of you are getting too old for this."

He climbed up onto his wife's stomach as their daughters scrambled into their bed, Holly running round the other side so they were on either side. They snuggled up close to their mom and pulled the duvet well over them till it was up to their noses. Sarah brought her arms over them so she could hold them close to her.

"Oh, my girls," she said softly, "How I've missed you."

"Mom?" asked Suzie quietly, "Can Rex sleep with us too?"

No sooner had she said this, almost as if he had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, Rex jumped on the bed, curled in a ball and went back to sleep almost straight away.

"Alright," said Dad as he rested on Sarah's stomach, "Goodnight everyone."

"Night, Daddy. Night, Mom." Said the twins.

"Sleep tight, girls. Sleep tight, dear." Sarah whispered.

"Goodnight, Rex." Said Holly.

There was only heavy breathing coming from the dino dog as he shifted slightly in his curled up state. The family decided to join him and soon they were all asleep too.

* * *

><p>It was 7am when Matt woke up. He had to get up early for work. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around him, he was still lying on Sarah's stomach but not Holly's hand was over him as an extra duvet.<p>

The storm had now passed and everyone else was still asleep. So he carefully lifted his daughters hand off of him and slid off his wife's body onto the sheets where Rex was snoring with his tongue sticking out and his leg sticking in the air.

As he made his way, gently and quietly, towards the bathroom he stopped at the end of the bed and looked round at his family. His gorgeous wife snoring softly, holding her daughters close to her. Whilst they had their arms around her.

He couldn't ask for anything else in the world. He had his grand home. He had a job he loved. He had his three beautiful girls.

Life was good.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the second spin-off. After 3 stories, a 'what if' series and two spin-offs, it's finally come to an end. :'c <strong>

**Hmmm, wonder if there are any more MvA stories lying around that I haven't got round to typing up yet...**

***_thumbs through MvA ideas*_**

**_..._ooh...hello? What do we have here?**


End file.
